Ada hal yang aneh: Strike again
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Membunuh lagi, membunuh lagi, jangan pernah terjadi lagi! Chapter 18!
1. Again?

Stiil sequel dari 'Ada hal yang aneh' guys~ kok author ngidem amat ya ngelanjutin ada hal yang aneh trus? :D what ever, don't like don't read! Hanya keluar karena fic ini sangat membosankan anda sekalian!

Perasaan Author sibuk gaje ini walaupun sibuk selalu membuat cerita baru... Setuju Readers?

* * *

Aku berlari ingin pulang kerumah, gara-gara pernah membunuh orang... Aku jadi merasa nggak-nggak. Walau sudah kembali ke alam asal, tetap saja aku merasa sangat sakit. Lebih baik sakit diluar dari pada di dalam... Ugh...

"Khusina, hei, kamu Khusina bukan? Wuah, ternyata benar kamu jadi cantik sekali!" ucap seseorang, aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Melihat gadis seumuran-ku menaruh kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"..." aku jadi agak takut, dia siapa? Apa dia curiga dengan sikap-ku ini?

"Oh, kamu lupa yah? Ingat nggak Wa, kamu, dengan Aupu ikut lomba lari 3 orang 4 kaki? Ingat nggak...?" sambung gadis itu lagi, aku jadi ter-ingat sesuatu.

_"Wa-san ngarep!"_

Aku kembali terdiam. Merasa jika itu...

"Wa, Wa-san?" tanyaku.

"Akhirnya kamu ingat juga" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

.

"Ku-pikir orang tua-mu melarang-mu keluar dan nggak sekolah. Makanya aku kaget saat sudah selama ini baru menampakkan diri" ucap Wa-san, berjalan disamping-ku.

"Oh ya, kau berpikir begitu?" tanyaku.

"Iya" sambungnya.

Aku menunduk, tidak menoleh kearahnya lagi. Karena insting Wa-san selalu tajam... Kalau terlalu dilanjutkan, ntah mungkin...

"Kamu pasti sedang buru-buru yah? Kubawakan saja barang-barang mu yang kelihatan berat ini!" ucap Wa-san saat melihat aku membawa banyak sekali barang-barang.

"Eh? A, aku tidak sedang buru-buru kok! Sungguh!" ucapku.

"Ohyaa? Baju-mu kelihatan mahal, tapi kamu pakai sendal sederhana..." jelas Wa, aku langsung terkejut. "Itu artinya kamu sedang buru-buru!"

"Eh! Bukan, aku hanya ceroboh!"

"..."

"Jangan menatap curiga seperti itu!" bentakku.

GLEGAAAAR!

Telinga-ku serasa ada petir, aku mengorek kuping-ku dan menatap ke-samping. Oh, tempat nongrong yang menyebalkan, suara lagu yang bikin tentangga pada marah, tempat membuang uang sembarangan, dan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan bahagia(?)

Itu adalah BlackLack Bar. Tempat orang menjual diri mereka ke Neraka. Tempat yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Wa-san dan aku ini. Disana tepat di depan kami, ada seorang gadis keluar.

Tunggu... Gadis?

GADIS!? Seorang Gadis bekerja di BlackLack Bar!? Cannot believe that... Y U No?

Wa-san berjalan kearah gadis itu, dan meminjamkann-nya jaket yang Wa-san pakai.

"Kau bisa kedinginan kalau pakai baju seperti itu" ucap Wa-san.

"... Terima kasih..." jawab Gadis itu.

"Tapi, tanda terima kasihnya... Wa ingin bertanya 1000 pertanyaan untukmu..." ucap Wa, agak-agak berbayang-bayang Medusa. Seram...

.

Kami duduk di taman, taman yang dingin sekali, yaiyalah, ini udah malam. Kalo malam panas, malam macam apa itu...

"Kenapa kamu bekerja di BlackLack Bar? Kamu umur berapa?" tanya Wa-san.

"... Untuk membayar perobatan rumah sakit... Kakak-ku kecelakaan dan harganya 20 juta... Umurku... Umurku 17..." jawab Gadis itu.

"Siapa nama-mu?" tanyaku.

"... Rei... Reina Mei..." jawabnya.

Wa-san melirik kearah lain. "Lu olang dibangunin, lu olang pusing, OSKADON diminumin, lu olang yang wa cali slama inih... Haha~" tawa Wa-san, bergaya iklan.

"Wa-san ngarep" ucapku. Terkekeh-kekeh. "Ah, ano... Kamu sudah menghasil-kan berapa bekerja disana?"

"... 8 juta..." jawabnya.

Aku dan Wa segera terbenggong, tidak jelek, tapi tetap tertuju dosa. Atau aku lebih berdosa membunuh? Gyaah...

"Wa... Wa Xtreme Guavaniko, panggil Wa-san saja" ucap Wa-san.

"Khu, Khusina Angelika! Salam kenal Nona Reina! Eh!? Ma, maaf... Kak Reina..." ucapku juga, tetap gagap.

"... Salam kenal..."

Tidak di zaman itu, dan juga tidak di alam ini. Aku selalu mempunyai perasaan yang tidak enak. Apalagi... Kalung ini... Masih saja ku pakai. Itu bukanlah mimpi.

"Hei, Kak Reina. Apa kamu ada memiliki Trauma?" tanya Wa-san tiba-tiba. Gadis itu menggeleng cepat.

"Memangnya kenapa Wa-san?" tanyaku.

"Ehm... Y U No... Jika pakai baju begitu, biasanya orang memakai kalung atau sesuatu di leher supaya dada tidak terlihat kosong, benar?" jelas Wa.

"... Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Reina, menarik Jaket yang sedang ia pakai.

"Dan lagi, aku yakin kamu pasti akan telat SMA-mu. Atau mungkin kurang tidur? Ahahaha~" sambung Wa-san, selalu disertai tertawa.

"Wa-san..." ucapku. "Tidak sopan sekali kau"

"Ohyaa..."

_'Legenda... Tak akan pernah... Berakhir...'_

DEG!

Aku mendengar suatu suara, bukan, itu bukan suara Ri-chan yang mengoneksi-ku seenaknya... Suara apa itu... 'Legenda tak akan pernah berakhir'

Legenda...

Legenda tak akan pernah berakhir... Hei, apa Cuma aku yang mendengar suara itu!? Wa-san dan Reina diam saja, mereka tetap ber-nostalgia dengan sangat serius. "Wa-san... Apa arti dari Legenda tak akan pernah berakhir?" tanyaku, dia segera menoleh kearah-ku dan menatap heran.

"_Such weird question..._ Tapi memang legenda tak akan pernah berakhir, nama itu sudah terukir dimana-mana. Ingat ya, Legenda dengan Sejarah itu BERBEDA jangan pernah menganggap sama. Ohyaa, kupikir penjelasan-ku ini tidak akan bisa membantu-mu, bagaimana kalau kamu tanya Kak Reina?" ucap Wa-san.

"Kak... Reina... Oh ya, Kak Reina SMA" ucapku.

"... Aku jarang sekolah, aku hanya segera pergi ke BlackLack Bar... Aku tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi aku terpaksa bekerja keras" jelas Reina, menunduk.

"Tch," Wa merasa kecewa sekali.

_'What's wrong? Terjebak hal-hal yang tidak di-inginkan?'_

Chih, suara ini lama-lama menganggu-ku disaat-saat genting. Rio selalu saja seenaknya mengoneksi-ku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Coba aku bisa memutuskan koneksi ini.

_'Aku menginginkan-nya Original'_

_'Kau menambah hal-hal baru? Hah... Aku merasa kasihan kepada-mu, sudah gagal, cengeng, bodoh dan sekarang? Pathetic, hopeless...'_

_'Kau mau apa mengoneksi-ku heh?'_

_'Monster yang kau katakan belum di ketahui sama sekali, apa kau tidak merasa Illsick?'_

_'Why should I know?'_

_'Pathetic, dia bisa saja menyeret-mu kembali kesana'_

_'Kau berisik sekali, diamlah sedikit, aku sedang dalam masalah!'_

_'Yeah, whatever. Lakukan semau-mu, dreck'_

_D-dreck!? Pathetic? Hopeless_? Dialah yang sesungguhnya dikatakan begitu! Bukan aku!Selalu saja... Hah...

"Hei lihat, ada sesuatu disana" ucap Wa-san menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di depan kami.

"Heh?" ucapku binggung. Iya, ada sesuatu...

"... Apa itu..."

Semakin lama sesuatu itu semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat dan membuat sorotan lampu-lampu jalan memperlihatkan wujudnya. Aku dan Reina segera berteriak.

"GYAAAAAH!" Teriak-ku dan Reina, Wa-san hanya memandang terkejut.

"A-Alien apaan itu!?" tanya Wa-san.

"Kenapa aku mesti tau!?" tanya-ku.

Aku memicingkan mata-ku, melihat dengan jelas. Monster... Monster itu lagi... Pandangan-ku tidak salah, memang benar itu Monster-nya! Aku segera berbalik dan siap-siap lari, namun tubuh-ku secara reflek, membatu, membeku, _anything._

"A-aku... Tak bisa bergerak..." ucapku.

"..."

"Dadu menunjukkan 3 orang... Khuhuhuhuhu~ Aku benar-benar beruntung karena tepat..." ucap Monster itu, suara agak keasam-asaman...

"Ti-tiga? Atu, dua..." ucap Wa menghitung.

"IYA WA-SAN! KITA INI CUMA TIGA ORANG! GA USAH PAKAI ACARA HITUNG-HITUNG!" teriak-ku histeris.

"Ehm, eh..." ucap Wa.

"Legenda tak pernah berakhir... Shishishishishishishi~" lanjut Monster itu lagi.

Secara tiba-tiba suasana daerah kami menjadi hitam gelap, sedikit demi sedikit aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik-ku hingga kebawah. Tertelan dasar. Ditarik oleh beribu-ribu tangan yang dingin dan lengket. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh-ku terendam di cairan hitam tinta yang kenyal, licin, dan lengket.

Sedikit demi sedikit, hingga kepala-ku terendam juga.

.

.

.

* * *

Ga bisa dipercaya, ini bertema Adventure. Atau jangan-jangan ini horror?  
Review guys!


	2. Why?

Okeh, here we go!

ScarletAndBlossoms-neesan:

Arigatou Neesan, XD hahaha, jangan-jangan ceritanya ngakak bikin ketawa XD. Makasih la... GYAAAH! *dibunuh Rio karena cerewet* Rio dreck, apa mau-mu sih! Ah, Rio... Apa kau tak lihat wa sedang berterima kasih...? *deathglare* oke, thanx ya!

* * *

"ADUUUUH!" teriak-ku, jatuh tepat ditanah-tanah yang basah.

"Wuaaaah!" teriak Wa-san, ikut jatuh.

"UHUK! BERDIRI SIALAN!" Bentak-ku setelah tahu Wa-san sedang menimpa diriku.

"W, wa ditimpa Kak Reina, Khus-Khus..." ucap Wa-san.

"Ma, maafkan aku..."

Reina cepat-cepat berdiri, di-ikuti Wa-san. Wa-san memegang lehernya dengan satu tangan sambil mematahkan lehernya. Aku segera berdiri dan menyapu kotoran di lutut-ku. Jiaah... Sekarang, aku dimana...

"Kita dimana?" tanya-ku.

"Di dunia akhirat! Ya mana wa tau, tempe tauge-tauge di goreng enak" ucap Wa-san, lolucon-nya tidak lucu!

"..." aku menatap tidak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gelap ya" ucap Wa-san, melihat sekeliling.

"Iya, rasanya kita seperti ada di alam yang berbeda atau dimensi yang berbeda" ucap Reina.

"Jangan-jangan benar-benar di dunia akhirat..." ucap Wa-san, menepuk jidat-nya.

"Be, bercanda seperti itu tidak lucu!" ucap-ku kesal.

"Bagiku juga tidak lucu, baka!" bentak Wa-san, lalu menatap ke seluruh arah lagi. "Hei, ada pohon"

Wa-san berlari meninggalkan kami, aku buru-buru mengejarnya. Sebelum aku tertinggal di tempat yang gelap ini.

"Di tiap pohon ada tanda, apakah ada maksud dari ini...?" tanya Reina, mengusap-usap pohon itu.

"Mungkin bahasa sandi..." komentar-ku.

"Atau bahasa alien? _Nevermind.._." ucap Wa-san, juga mengusap-usap pohon yang ada di depannya.

Ku lihat mereka sedang dalam acara mengusap-usap pohon dengan suatu tanda yang berbeda. Aku segera memalingkan wajah dan melihat pohon dengan tanda, tanda itu menggambarkan tikus berwarna hijau. Karena gambarnya susah dilihat di mata-ku. Entah di gambar itu tikus atau hamster... Aku mengusap-usap pohon itu.

Lama kelamaan terdapat tulisan, tulisan itu bisa dibaca karena berbahasa Indonesia. Aneh dan ajaib. Aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Wa-san dan Reina.

Aku berbalik badan-ku dan membuka mulut. Tapi aku tidak jadi berbicara saat melihat tidak ada apa-apa selain pohon yang mereka usap. Kemana mereka? Meninggalkan aku sendiri yang ketakutan, _hopeless..._

Apa jangan-jangan mereka berencana membuat-ku takut, heh tidak lucu!

Aku melangkah kedepan, untuk mencari mereka ada dimana. Tiba-tiba aku membuka mulut-ku secara reflek. "Eh?" ucapku, aku segera membalik wajahku, melihat beribu-ribu tangan itu lagi. Itu menarik-ku menyeret-ku kedalam sebuah pohon yang tadi ku usap.

A, apa-apaan ini...

"TOLONG AKU! WA-SAN! KAK REINAAA!"

.

.

.

Tolong aku... Wa-san... Kak Reina...  
Tolong aku...

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa? Hallo, kamu yang sedang mati di sana, hallo..." panggil seseorang.

Aku membuka mata-ku, memiringkan kepala-ku lalu menghadap lagi kedepan. Aku segera bangkit terduduk dan menoleh ke tiap arah.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun" ucap orang itu. Aku segera menoleh ke arah orang yang berbicara itu.

Mata-ku terbelalak kaget, bola mata-ku jadi mengecil. Aku segera menarik lengan baju orang itu.

"Jiang Wei! Jiang Wei! Kamu Jiang Wei bukan!?" tanyaku, mengoyang lengan bajunya tiap kali.

"A, anu... Nama-ku memang Jiang Wei... Tapi, apakah kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Jiang Wei, tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang heran.

"Ka, kau tak mengenal-ku...?" tanyaku.

"Ehm... Kita pernah bertemu ya? Dimana?" tanyanya kembali.

Aku kembali terbelalak kaget, aku merasa ingin menangis. Tapi tidak jadi, saat menginggat bahwa Rio pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ini gagal, bodoh, dan cengeng. Tidak jadi menangis...

"Kita baru... Kita barusan saja bertemu hari ini! Ehehe!" tawa-ku, walau terdengan hambar.

"Lalu, kamu tahu dari mana nama-ku?" tanyanya.

"... Aku... Menebak! Hebat tidak...?" tanyaku memaksa tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, tebakan yang tepat" ucapnya. "Kamu dari mana?"

"... Ter, tersesat..." ucapku.

"Oh... Maafkan aku..."

"Buat apa? Kau aneeeeh!"

"Ehehe, bagaimana jika kamu menginap sebentar di Kerajaan-ku? Sampai kamu bisa pulang akhirnya?"

"Ide bagus, aku setuju" ucapku, tersenyum.

Dia berdiri sambil mengambil tongkatnya, dia berjalan duluan dan menunggu-ku mengikutinya. Kenapa... Dia masih hidup, jangan-jangan, aku kembali dari awal pertemuan? Hem... Benarkah...

.

"Nona Yue Ying, saya sudah mengambil daun teh, ini" ucap Jiang Wei membuka pintu suatu rumah.

"Oh terima kasih banyak Jiang Wei, lalu... Apakah ini adik-mu?" tanya Yue Ying menunjukku.

"... Dia kutemukan tersesat, tolong jaga dia Nona Yue Ying" jawab Jiang Wei menepuk kepala-ku.

"Namaku... Li Ling Fong" ucap-ku. Yue Ying dan Jiang Wei tersedak kaget. Kenapa ya?

"Li... Ling Fong... Ehm, nama saya Yue Ying, salam kenal..." ucap Yue Ying tersenyum gugup.

"Ada apa dengan senyuman-mu Nona Yue Ying, adakah yang salah?" tanya-ku.

"Ti, tidak... Hehe, ayo masuk. Terima kasih Tuan Jiang Wei, kamu boleh pergi" ucap Yue Ying kepada Jiang Wei.

"A, ah, ba, baik..." Jiang Wei menunduk hormat dan segera pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku hanya menatap-nya dengan sedikit kecewa. Dia benar-benar sedikit mirip Rio... Tapi lebih tua umurnya. Jiang Wei... Aku lumayan senang kau masih hidup, kalau begitu Zhuge Liang juga? Banzaii...

"... Ehm..." Yue Ying berbalik dan menuju ke dapur, membuat suatu masakan.

"... Nona Yue Ying, kau ber-akting seperti... Mencurigai-ku... Ada apa?" tanyaku, penuh harap.

"... Kemarilah Fong" ucap Yue Ying.

Aku berjalan ke arah Yue Ying dengan tidak tenang dan menatap Yue Ying sedalam-dalam mungkin. Yue Ying mengucurkan keringat dan akhirnya tersenyum.

"Kau... Gadis dalam mimpi-ku" ucap Yue Ying. "Dalam mimpi-ku, aku melihat gadis berambut pendek hitam lurus tersenyum kepada-ku, dia mengatakan bahwa 'Aku akan menemui-mu' dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Wajahnya tak tampak olehku, tapi itulah yang ia katakan..."

"..."

"Lalu, sesaat saya pergi ke ruang rapat, semua segera bercerita tentang mimpi, 'Gadis berambut pendek' karena berpikir, itu bahwa adalah kamu... Saya..."

"Benar! Itu memang aku! Kau..."

Aku terdiam. Bagaimana caranya aku memberi theori... Karena aku tahu ini karena Rio, yang mengatakan ini untuk seluruh-nya. Rio, dia itu baik atau jahat... Dia tidak mengoneksi-ku lagi dan aku tidak sakit kepala saat ini. Hem.

"Aku tidak salah?" tanya Yue Ying.

"... Itu benar-benar aku" ucapku, tersenyum kecil.

"Dia juga mengatakan 'Kita pernah bertemu, ingat?' begitulah sambungan katanya. Kita pernah bertemu, hah?"

"Iya! Pe, pernah..." ucapku.

"... Saya ingin masak, duduklah..."

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan ke kursi meja makan. Rio... Dia, pasti ada disini, kalau tidak salah...

_"Aku tinggal di Wei"_

Iya! Itu! Itu yang dia katakan! Wei... Aku harus buru-buru kesana, harus... Dan harus,

.

.

.

* * *

Thanx for reading! XD


	3. That is?

Hola, ketemu lagi! Ya udah deh, Wa ngebut aja yah? Goooh~ Uwah, lampu merah tertulis review...

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iya nee-chan! Nee-chan cepat mengerti, wa baca ulang aja ngerasa ada yang ga pas... *Fic sendiri koreksinya ga bener, parah lu* thanx!

* * *

Aku memakan masakan Yue Ying, tetap enak dan tidak berubah. Walau aku tetap memiliki kesulitan dalam memakan makanan ini...

"Ku dengar kamu, maksud-ku kita pernah bertemu, itu... Dimana?" tanya Yue Ying, mengambil sayur di piring-nya.

"..."

Aku menaruh mangkok dan sumpit-ku diatas meja, menrongah kalung dileher-ku. Ku beritahukan ke Yue Ying, kalung hijau yang pertama kali kutemukan. Dia hanya menatap heran.

"Dulu, aku bermimpi bahwa aku datang ke sini setelah menemukan kalung ini, aku tersesat dan Jiang Wei menolong-ku. Lalu kau menjaga-ku... Kau mengajari-ku banyak hal, mengajak-ku berperang di medan perang, Wu Zhang Plains, He Fei, dan Bai Di..." jelasku.

"... Itu, itu yang ada di mimpi-ku!" ucap Yue Ying.

"Tapi bagi-ku itu bukan mimpi, buktinya... Aku memiliki kalung ini..."

"... Benar... Berarti..."

"Waktu, waktu yang di mundurkan secara tidak sepengathuan siapa pun..."

"Jika kita pernah bertemu, apakah akan benar-benar ada perang!?"

"Iya, Master Zhuge Liang akan mati di Wu Zhang Plains... Dan, kita mundur, tapi karena aku, kalian terpaksa kembali..."

"Fong, apa yang ingin kau perintahkan untukku...?"

"Heh?"

"Kamu tahu bukan apa yang akan terjadi? Kamu tahu... Mungkin kamu bisa menciptakan kedamaian di peperangan ini... Kamu bisa..."

"A, aku?"

Aku terdiam, aku... Menciptakan kedamaian, dan tak ada lagi yang menderita, tak akan ada lagi, yang menderita... Tapi, bagaimana caraya?

_'Hah, pathetic, kamu benar-benar tak bisa di andalkan'_

_'...'_ aku terdiam, lagi-lagi suara mengejek yang khas dan sangat familiar itu. Chih.

_'Kenapa? Menyerah? Ini baru awal...'_

_'Memang aku tidak bisa! Tapi... Ri-chan, bisa kamu ke Shu sebentar?'_

_'Buat apa?'_

_'Aku ingin menemui-mu'_

_'...'_

_'Ri-chan, jangan putus sambungan ini!'_

_'Kau dimana?'_

_'Di, di dekat perkebunan, dekat tempat orang mengasah senjata...'_

_'Bagus, kalau begitu aku tidak akan lewat sana supaya tidak bertemu dengan-mu'_

_'Ayolah Original! Aku ingin berbicara!'_

_'...'_

_'Original!'_

_'Tunggu di depan, apakah aku bisa melihat-mu di dalam rumah hah, dreck?'_

_'Ri-chan... O, oke...'_

Sambungan itu terputus, aku memegang kepala-ku yang tadi sakit dan pusing sekali. Ini seperti mengambil darah saja...

Aku berdiri dari meja makan, membuat Yue Ying bertanya, "Kenapa?" satu pertanyaan dari Yue Ying. "Mencari udara" ucap-ku, kembali berjalan ke depan.

KLEK! BLAM!

Aku menyender di dinding, menunggu jika ssi Original itu benar benar datang, kalau bohong, aku bakalan lari ke sana sambil membawa peralatan perang lengkap untuk membunuhnya!

_On this bed I lay_  
_Losing every thing_  
_I can't see my life_  
_Flashing before my eyes_

_Then I fall a sleep_  
_This is all a dream_  
_Wake me up_  
_I'm leaving the nightmare_

_I will not die...  
I will not die...  
I will survive_

_I will not die, I wait here for you_  
_I feel alive, when you're beside me_  
_I will not die, I waiting for you_  
_In my time of dying_

Huff, rasanya lega setelah bernyanyi seperti itu. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"_Dreck_, jika kau tak bisa bernyanyi, jangan bernyanyi" ucap seseorang, aku langsung meloncat karena kaget.

"Huwaa! Huff, kau hobi mengaget-kan orang ya?" tanyaku.

"Kau mau apa memanggil-ku kesini?" tanya Rio, tidak pakai basa-basi, langsung ke intinya.

"... Maukah kau, membantu-ku mendamaikan dunia?"

"Mustahil"

Rasanya kepala-ku meledak mendengar suara santai dan_ straight-face_ darinya. Apaan itu? Dia gampang sekali menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat susah untuk ku-ucapkan!

"Ayolah! Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi! Dan aku yakin..." pembicaraan-ku segera di potong Rio dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat Takdir?" tanyanya.

"Ta, takdir?"

"Kau bilang kau tau apa yang akan terjadi, dan sekarang menanyai kembali. Apa perlu aku berteriak ditambah membentak?"

"Ri-chan idiot! Kau senang melihat orang mati dengan darah!?"

"Iya" jawabnya santai dan luwes. "Ada lagi? Jika tidak aku pergi"

"Bantu aku kenapa sih? Kamu sama sekali tidak ada kemiripan-nya dengan-ku!"

"Itu seharusnya, aku yang mengatakan-nya. Bola mata, rambut... Sebenarnya kita tidak ada sama sekali! Walau dalam diri-mu kau meminjam darah dan daging-ku, bahkan kau telah mengambil segalanya. Apakah nama-mu itu tetaplah Khusina?" tanyanya, ini tanya atau ceramah?

"Iya, itu memanglah nama..." aku belum selesai bicara, di potong olehnya lagi.

"Nama-mu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, umur-mu itu cuma enam tahun, kau 7 tahun lebih muda dari-ku, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk ikut campur urusan-ku!"

"... Itu nama-ku! Jangan pernah samakan aku dengan-mu! Kau sudah bilang bukan? Kita tidak sama! Mengerti kau. Bodoh!" ucapku, serasa aku sudah mulai menangis, Rio menghela nafas.

"Hah... Kau boleh pakai nama itu untuk sementara, dan aku akan membantu-mu untuk sementara" ucap Rio menghapus air mata-ku dengan ibu jarinya. "_Pathetic, hopeless..._"

"Boleh ku-ajukan pertanyaan? Kau baik atau jahat?"

"Tidak keduanya. Ayo jalan"

Rio segera membalik badan-nya, baju putih saljunya tampak sangat menyilau-kan. Kerah yang panjang sampai hampir menutupi dagu. _Pathetic... Hopeless..._

"Tunggu" ucap-ku segera mengejar-nya dari belakang.

"... Apa cuma kamu seorang diri?" tanya Rio.

"Eh, ah! Wa, Wa-san dengan Kak Reina!"

"Re, Reina?"

"Kau tak akan tahu, tapi mereka juga terjebak disini! Ayo, sebaik-nya kita cari mereka!"

"Tanya saja ke Peta, bodoh amat"

"KAMU YANG BODOH!" teriak-ku, semua mata tertuju kepada-ku.

"_What a fool Replica I have..._" ucap Rio, menyibak poninya.

"... Rambut, mata... Itu asli ya?" tanya-ku curiga, mata dan rambut warna kuning ke-emasan, curigah. Langka dah itu

"Asli" jawab Rio, kembali menatap ke depan.

"Dari mana kau tau?"

"Kenapa aku mesti memberitahu-mu?"

Aku memalingkan wajah. Setiap pertanyaan-ku memang di jawab, tapi ada juga kelarangan ternyata, apakah ada sensasi aneh antara mata dan rambut yang tak biasa di peroleh orang-orang? Buat apa aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri *Dan para pembaca* hah...

"Kita sebaik-nya tetap di Shu, aku capek jalan dari Wei ke Shu" ucap Rio.

"... Mau istirahat di mana?" tanyaku.

"Memang disini tidak ada penginapan apa?"

"Mana ku tahu!"

Rio sgera berjalan ke arah orang-orang yang menjual barang-barang seperti armor dan pedang. Lalu di berjalan lagi ke depan. Aku segera mengejarnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Penginapan, apa lagi?" jawabnya, ketus.

"..."

Aku hanya diam, dia berbeda saat kami bertemu, pertemuan kedua. Dia tampak seakan-akan cukup bodoh. Tapi ternyata dia Tsundere-galak yang selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan berterus terang, dengan tambahan _Dreck_ di kata-kata saat berbicara.

Besok, ya sudahlah...

.

.

.

* * *

Go to the next chap!


	4. Another visit?

Walau review tiap chapter dikit, apalagi pembacanya *sweatdrop* tapi wa tetep melanjutkan fic ini, walau cuma satu yang baca en review, sangat berterima kasih karena mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic wa ini! Thanx

* * *

"300 emas" ucap pemilik penginapan, Rio segera membayar dengan wajah yang sebal dan bikin suasana seram.

"Pasrah saja, ini kan mau-mu" ucapku terkekeh-kekeh.

Aku segera berjalan ke kamar-ku, mendorong ganggang pintu dan menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya ngeh untuk melihat baju-ku sekarang... Bukan baju dari kain-kain zaman ini, malahan kain-kain modern dengan mesin jahit. Heh...

KRING! KRING! KRING!

"Hu, huwaa!"

Aku segera merongah kantong-ku dan melihat hape-ku berbunyi kencang. Aku segera menjawab tanpa meliat layar hape siapa yang menelpon. "Hallo?" tanyaku.

"KHUSINA ANGELIKA GEBLEK!" teriak sebrang hape, suara itu segera menemus telinga-ku ke telinga sebelah.

"Ma, Masya? Jangan teriak-teriak, memangnya kau dimana pakai acara teriak-teriak?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kamu dimana! Ayah-mu... Paman masuk Rumah Sakit!"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Ru, Rumah Sakit? Dia kenapa? Merokok lagi?" tanyaku.

"Bukan, karena eksperimen yang gagal! Ayah-mu itu sebenarnya itu, ILMUWAN! Eksperimen-nya hancur dan membunuh-nya, ma, maksud-ku hampir! Sekarang dia belum bereaksi apapun..." jelas Masya.

"Jangan..." ucapku, kecil. "Jangan mati dulu... Ayah selalu bilang dia punya banyak pekerjaan, Ayah bekerja sangat banyak... Jangan mati... Sampaikan itu, ke telinga Ayah-ku..."

"... Khusina, kau menangis?"

"Sniff, aku, aku sebenarnya tidak mau menangis...!"

"... Aku putus teleponnya ya, maaf..."

Hape-ku pun tak bersuara lagi. Aku menyimpan hape-ku di kantong-ku dan duduk di tempat. Ayah... Kenapa kamu membuat eksperimen, kau diam-diam membuat eksperimen, kenapa... Kenapa cuma aku yang tak bisa melihat itu... Kenapa...

KREK

"Hem, kenapa kau mematung seperti itu?" tanya Rio, menutup pintu.

"... Ri-chan... Ayah, Ayah masuk Rumah Sakit..." ucap-ku kecil.

"Eh, maji de? Baguslah"

Kata-kata itu membuat kemarahan-ku meledak, wajah-ku pucat, badan-ku dingin. Rasanya darah sudah mengumpul dan meluap-luap di kepala-ku. Aku berdiri, berbalik dan mencengkram kerah baju-nya. Menuruni kedua alis-ku dan mengeretakkan gigi-ku.

"APA YANG KAU MAKSUD BAGUSLAH KAU IDIOT!? KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI!" bentakku.

"Baguslah... KARENA SEBENARNYA DIA BUKANLAH AYAH-MU, _DRECK!_" balas bentak Rio.

"Dia memang bukan Ayah-ku! Dia memang bukan! Tapi, kau idiot... Apa yang ada dalam kepala-mu itu hah!? Rasa kebencian!? Kau boleh membunuh-ku dengan apapun yang kau punya!"

"Membunuh? Kebencian? Heh, itu memanglah yang ada di otak-ku, di kepala-ku... Itu memang benar!"

PLAK!

"Ri-chan... Kau bangsat... Hal yang menyakitkan saat tau aku bukanlah anak Ayah... Tapi, yang lebih menyakitkan lagi... Jika dia tidak menganggap-ku sebagai anak perempuannya!" ucapku ngos-ngosan.

"Buat apa kau mengatakan itu?" tanya-nya, memicingkan mata.

"... Ri-chan... Setelah kita menginap disini... Aku tidak butuh pertolongan-mu lagi, kau mau kemana, terserah... Aku akan mendamaikan ini seorang diri..." ucapku.

Dia segera mendorong-ku tanpa basa-basi atau cincong apapun itu. Dia beranjak ke tempat tidur dan membalik badannya supaya tidak bertemu mata dengan-ku. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengelap air mata-ku. Beranjak ke tempat tidur dan menatap ke langit-langit.

.

_"Khusina, Ibu tadi menonton 'Mama's cooking kitchen' Ibu mau membuat Omelet" ucap Ibu, berbicara dengan-ku yang sedang bermain PS2, memainkan Bloody Roar._

_"Ku harap itu tidak beracun" ucapku, tetap konsen ke depan. Ibu segera melempar sendok masaknya mengenai kepala-ku._

_..._

_"Oh Khusina, tumben kamu bangun pagi-pagi? Ini hari minggu lho..." ucap Ayah menyeruput kopi di meja._

_"Soalnya aku mau langsung main Game, hehe" ucapku, Ayah hanya tertawa._

.

Ayah... Ibu... Aku benar benar bukan anak-mu... Tapi aku senang kalian menjaga-ku sebagai seorang anak... Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali kalian dan Ri-chan. Cuma mereka...

"Hei, _Dreck_. Kau masih menangis?" tanya Rio tiba-tiba.

"..." aku hanya diam mencoba berpura-pura tidur.

"Heh, bakaneyo..."

"Berhenti menyebut-ku begitu, _bastard_"

"..."

Rio terdiam, aku hanya menatap dinding dingin yang tak memiliki perasaan. Mau di tabrak, mau di runtuhkan, tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya Dinding itu suatu theori yang bagus. (-_-")

Wa-san, Reina... Mereka dimana ya...

.

Aku membuka mata-ku. Oh, sudah pagi... Aku aegera beranjak berdiri dan menatap ke ranjang sebelah, Rio sudah hilang. Dia cepat amat, memangnya aku bangun kesiangan ya...

Aku berjalan ke pintu, dan membuka-nya.

KLEK

"GLEK!" kaget-ku saat tahu Rio ada di damping pintu.

"Oh, sudah bangun ya" ucapnya.

"... Kamu menunggu atau menyindir?" tanya-ku.

"Tidak kedua-duanya"

"Ya sudah"

Aku berjalan keluar pintu, dan menutupnya. Rasanya tadi sikap-ku telalu dingin dan cuek... Tapi, dia juga sama, dia selalu saja... Ya, kau tau maksud-ku... Atau ku rasa tidak...

Okay, di wilayah ini terdiri dari Shu, Wei, Wu, dan Jin. Wei, dimana Rio mengungsi, dan sisanya Wu dan Jin. Mungkin aku harus mengecek kesana.

KLEK!

"ADUH!" teriak-ku setelah tahu pintu terbuka dan aku tepat berdiri didepan pintu itu.

"Oh, gomen... Eh, Replica? Kau belum pergi?" tanya Rio, dengan nada kecewa.

"Kelihatan-nya kau kecewa aku belum belum pergi, heh... Kau mau aku benar-benar pergi tanpa alasan kau heh!"

"... Kudengar ada buku takdir yang memerintah tiap wilayah... *AU banget...*"

"Buku takdir?"

Rio, menghela nafas. "Ai cek... Itu sebutan buku takdir tersebut"

"Ai... Cek...? ... Tidak dapat dipercaya" ucap-ku memasang wajah tidak senang.

"Apa maksud-mu?"

"Kau baru datang kesini beberapa hari, darimana kau tau!?"

"... Aku pernah melihatnya, menemukan-nya. Tapi, ternyata ada juga, yang bisa menghentikan atau menghancurkan Ai Cek itu..."

Aku segera membulatkan mata-ku. Dan menatap memohon.

"Ikut dengan-ku Original! Kau pasti tau tempat dimana menghentikan Ai Cek itu!" ucapku.

"... Mau kemana?"

"Ke Wu! Mungkin Wa-san atau Reina ada disana!"

"Terserah"

Aku segera berlari. "Ngeeeeng! Ayo, Original!" ucapku. "Cepat, cepat!"

"... Memalukan..." balas Rio menutupi wajahnya dan menghela nafas.

.

Aku berjalan sedikit demi sedikit. Ini masih musim salju, hah... Menyebalkan... Dingin, sejuk, dan membeku. Itulah aku sekarang... Apa aku akan mati membeku disini... Inilebih dingin daripada musim hujan...

"Wu arah sana" ucap Rio menunjuk kedepan.

"Ehm..."

Itu Wu. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku kesana.

.

.

.

* * *

HUAAAAAH! Feeew... *habis ngapain sih?* habis gosok-gosok kepala! *GUBRAAK!* reviw guys?


	5. Between Wu and you?

Yo! Ketemu lagi? *plak, ga sopan amat!* pasti udah kenal lah ya ama Author super ga jelas ini... *Garuk garuk pipi* thanx kepada review dan pembaca!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

DEJA VU!*kok malah wa...* betewe, Deja Vu itu apaan ya? *mau tau alias KEPO-plakplakplak* mulai laper? Ayo makan! XD Thanx for review!

BlackKnight92:

Orry Wa tidak memberitahu Black-san, Horror yah? Kekekek... *jangan serem serem thor! Ini udah malem!* tenang aja, wa tidak akan membunuhmu kecuali ingin... Thanx for review!

* * *

"Kurasa ini perjalanan-ku yang kedua..." ucapku mengaruk-garuk kepala-ku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi bagi mereka, Wu... Ini pertama kalinya bertemu replica seperti-mu..." komentar Rio menghela nafas.

"Menyebalkan! Ini gara-gara kau tau!"

"Gara gara ku!? Kau bercanda!" balas Rio. "Kau selalu menyalahkan-ku!"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan ke depan tidak peduli mulut bebek Rio yang super kejam. Dia menyebalkan...

BRUK!

"Tolong... Ukh... Tolong..." ucap seseorang, dia berarmor merah dan tersimbah darah.

"Ka, kau terluka!?" tayaku, mendekati orang yang tersimbah darah itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rio.

"Perang... Wei menyerang..." ucap orang Wu itu.

"Wei...? Original! Kau tidak memberitahu-ku jika kalian ada membuat perang!"

"Mana aku tahu! Baka!"

"Tolong... Tolong saya... Saya takut mati... Tolong..."

Kami jelas-jelas bisa melihat air matanya yang perlahan-lahan mengalir dan mengabungkan air bening itu dengan darah merah tua. Darah itu perlahan-lahan keluar dari mulutnya, dan jatuh-jatuh membasahi tanah yang ditempatinya.

"Saya belum ingin mati... Masih harus... Bertarung... Untuk... Yang Mulia... Sun Jian... Saya... Saya takut... Saya takut mati... Masih harus bertarung... Masih harus..."

BRUK

Orang itu jatuh, tak ada lagi arti di tubuh atau dimatanya. Kosong, tubuhnya sudah tak bernyawa... Dan... Hanya darah... Hanya darah...

"Kita harus segera ke Ai Cek atau Wu benar-benar akan runtuh!" ucap Rio.

"Tapi, Wa-san!" tanyaku.

"Kau pikir kau mau mebiarkan Wu runtuh!?"

"... KITA HARUS ADA WA-SAN! DIA ITU SESUATU YANG BERGUNA KARENA INSTINGNYA SELALU TAJAM! CATAT ITU!"

"Berisik... Kalau begitu cepat!"

Aku mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Wu. Semoga Wa-san baik-baik aja...

Wa-San's POV: ON

Aku terlutut di suatu kurungan. Tangan-ku di ikat belakang. Hehe... Cuma tangan dan mulut yang di ikat? Jangan membuat-ku tertawa... Sial, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku keluar di antara banyak pengawal di depan dan kalau tidak salah... Sedang ada perang.

"Kudengar A Step akan dibaca lagi bukan?" tanya seseorang.

"Yeah, itu benar benar mengatur nasib dan takdir... Apakah ada yang akan runtuh?" tanya seseorang lagi.

"Kita harus mendengarkan setelahnya"

Ada dua pengawal, di kanan dan di kiri pintu, cara keluar hanya lewat sana, aku tidak punya pisau untuk menusuk mereka, aku juga tidak punya tongkat untuk memukul mereka di satu arah. Disini hanya ada aku, dan sebuah tali dan kain yang mengikat-ku.

Tunggu dulu, kain dan tali? BAGUS!

Aku duduk dan melewati tangan-ku dari punggung, melewati kaki dan mengoyak kain yang mengikat-ku. Lalu, aku mengigit tali itu dengan keras. Walau tidak seenak mie...

Okay, rencana-nya, semoga bisa berhasil... Aku mengambil kain dan tali tadi, aku mengecek kacamata... Tunggu, mana kacamata-ku!? _Shit_! Apa kacamata-ku diambil? Itu barang berharga! Sial... Pasti ada suatu pemberat...

Aku berpikir panjang, dan segera mengambil jam tangan-ku di tangan kanan-ku. Aneh? Karena aku memakai jam tangan di tangan kanan? Tapi itu bukan pertanyaan. Aku melipatnya dengan kain, mengikatnya dengan tali, dan melempar keluar.

"Ya... Sebentar..."

Sesuai rencana, mereka menuju ke kain berisi jam tangan itu dan mencoba membuka. Aku segera maju, dan mengambil kain itu dan segera kabur. Cara yang aneh yang penting selamat!

"Di, dia kabur! Laporkan kepada Yang Mulia Sun Jian!" ucap pengawal.

"Ba, baik! Laksanakan!"

Bodo amat... Itulah yang ada di pikiran-ku. Tapi... Langkah-ku berhenti saat melihat apa yang ada di depan-ku.

"Benar-benar perang... Teehee..." ucapku tertawa licik. "Dan, mungkin di sekitar sini..."

Wa-San's POV: OFF  
Khusina Angelika's POV: ON

"Bear-benar perang..." ucapku. "Pasti Wa-san senang sekali"

"Apa? Apakah Wa-san itu tipe gadis yang suka perang dengan darah?" tanya Rio.

"... Dia memang suka perang, tapi bukan artinya darah. Kau lihat saja kamarnya itu, penuh dengan buku sejarah dan perang!"

"Pantas..."

"Ayo! Tapi, bagaimana caranya.. Kita masuk diantara peperangan ini?"

"... Lewat tembok?"

"Caranya?"

Rio merongah kantong celananya, bajunya. Dan menemukan sebuah pedang disabuknya. Aku hanya menatap sebal, dia menghela nafas.

"Aku akan panjat dan mencarinya..." ucap Rio.

"Kalau begitu cepat! Wa San pasti sedang kewalahan!" ucapku.

"Tch..."

Rio menancapkan pedangnya di tembok, mencoba memanjat dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara 'BRUK' dan suara geram. Kami serempak menoleh kebelakang.

"Aaaakh... Shit, Yang Mulia macam apa yang membuat tembok diluar, kenapa bukan didalam?"

"..."

Aku kenal lolucon hambar dan garing ini... Jangan-jangan.

"WA-SAN!?" tanya-ku.

"Heh, Khus-Khus? Kenapa kamu bisa disini!?" tanya Wa-san.

"Harusnya, aku yang tanya!" ucapku. "Ayo, kita hentikan Ai Cek itu!"

"Ai... Cek...?" Tanya Wa-san terbenggong-benggong.

"Itu... Yang mengatur takdir..."

"... Pffft, Ahahahahaha~" tawa Wa-san.

"Eh?"

"..."

"Ahahahaha~ Lucu, lucu, siapa yang memberitahu-mu Ai Cek itu?"

"... Ri-chan..."

"Ahahaha~ ajaran sesat... Nama sebenarnya A Step! Wa dengar dari pembicaraan tadi! Ahahaha~"

Wajah-ku segera merah padam. Wa-san tertawa-tawa, Rio menahan tawa gelinya. Ugh... Aku dikerjai!?

"SEBAL! KAIAN APA-APAAN SIH!" teriak-ku, Wa-san segera menutup mulut-ku.

"Sssst, kita harus pergi sekarang!" ucap Wa-san.

"Kita ke Wei? Untuk menghentikan A Step itu?" tanya Rio.

".. Mana Reina?" tanya Wa-san.

"Mungkin di Jin..." ucapku.

"Jin? Kita mau kesana?"

"Tentu saja, _what else_? Jangan bilang kau takut..." ucap Wa-san menyikut Rio sambil tertawa nyegir.

DUAK!

Rio segera menjitak kepala Wa-san, Wa-san hanya merengek-rengek. "Hwaaa, Sakiiiit..." ucap Wa-san mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Bodoh amat" ucap Rio, siap memukul Wa-san sekali lagi, Wa-san segera mengeleng cepat sambil mengibas-gibas kepalanya. "Ma, maaf Ri-cwaaan..."

"Udah, ayo, kita ke Jin yuk, tidak baik membuat orang menunggu!" ucapku menunjuk kedepan.

"Ya, ya, ya.."

Satu orang lagi... Dan A Step akan musnah... Dan semua akan hidup bebas...

.

.

.

* * *

Knapa malem sekali? Perasaan baru jam 21.00 kok... :3 *pasang wajah kayak ga ada dosa*  
Review please?


	6. The Immortal Nightmare?

Okay, sebelum cerita dimulai dan untuk selanjut-lanjut-lanjut-lanjut-lanjut*STOP!* wa minta maaf kepada Rio Kousuke! *menunduk 90 derajat kelvin(?)* kenapa? Ya wa juga ga tau... *Di deathglare pembaca* go, gomen... Wa mo makasih makasih dulu ama pereview... *kabur*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Oh... Begitu yah... *Angguk angguk* DEJA VU!*karena Wu ga ada yang ber-deja vu, wa aja-Dilempar* duh... Wa ga muncul dimana-mana kok, hanya terkenal di kalangan tukang ojek... *plak* OCEH! THANX!

Aiko Ishikawa:

Ga papa, wa mo ketawa terus liat mereka yang tersiksa dalem kelas *dilempar lagi* okelah, ga pa pa kok, ga perlu minta maaf, wa jadi binggung itu maaf untuk apa... *PLAK* THANX!

Oh yeah, di cerita ini... Wa maling dikit dari _**Fullmetal Alchemist..**_. Gomen, sangat-sangat gomen... *nunduk lagi*

* * *

Aku berjalan*again* di atas salju putih yang dingin, tanpa mantel, jaket, ataupun selimut... Rasanya tiap pohon-pohon yang bergerak semu itu mau-ku bakar satu persatu sampai gundul. Tapi, bisa apa membakar di musim salju seperti ini... Hah...

"Jin itu memangnya dimana?" tanya Wa-san berjalan disamping-ku, walau bagi-ku dia lebih mirip menari-nari kayak orang nggak waras.

"Di kuburan" ucapku, terkekeh-kekeh.

"Di bagian Utara, kirakira jam 4 dari sini..." ucap Rio.

"Oh, terima kasih, Ri-cwan"

"Berhenti memanggil-ku begitu!"

"Eh, gak asyik..." ucap Wa-san.

"Sejak kapan kalian kenal? Kenapa aku tak pernah lihat ya" tanyaku, mengangkat kepala-ku.

"Hem, kira-kira saat kami sedang mencari-mu. Tidak ingat? Disana ada Masya... Dan juga Aupu..." jelas Wa-san.

"Oh..."

"Itu sudah basi, ayo tetap jalan" ucap Rio, mengalik topik pembicaraan.

"Hei Ri-cwan, kalau lagi bicara itu jangan suka-suka menganti topik" ucap Wa-san menghela nafas.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil R-cwaaan!"

"Kalau begitu Ri-Ri"

"Apalagi itu...!"

"Ahahahaha~" tawa Wa-san geli, rasanya dia senang mengerjai siapa saja dan tak peduli status.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri dan mengeluarkan asap putih berkabut dari mulut-ku. "Huuuf, disini dingin sekali..."

"Ya, disini sedang musim salju" ucap Rio, celingak-celinguk.

"Ehm..."

KRUCUUUK!

"..." semua terdiam, sedangkan aku tersemu merah.

"Kamu lapar ya Khus-Khus?" tanya Wa-san menahan tawa, wajahnya sudah pucat sekali dengan senyum gagap yang ditampilkan.

"... I, iya... Aku belum makan apa-apa saat kesini..." ucapku.

"Hem..."

Wa-san celingak-celinguk, dia lalu tersenyum lebar dengan sangat girang. Dia segera mengambil pedang dari sabuk pedang milik Rio dan melemparkan-nya ke sebuah batang pohon. Di batang pohon itu aku melihat sebuah kelinci. Oh...

"Cukup?" tanya Wa-san, menunduk dan menatap iba. Tetap tatapan songong khas Wa-san!

"... Ini... Ketiga kalinya kamu membunuh binatang ya?" tanyaku, menoleh kearah lain. Darah kelinci itu menge-cat pohon itu dan meleleh sampai mengwarnai saluju dibawahnya.

"Iya... Wa benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah... Ukh..."

"Apa, kau membunuh mahkluk hidup, Wa-san?" tanya Rio kaget.

"Bukan mau ku! Saat, Wa pertama kali membunuh binatang itu, butuh keberanian dan... Sudah, ayo kita bakar kelinci ini..." ucap Wa-san berjalan ke pohon itu dan mencabut pedang yang sudah dilumuri darah.

Wa-san melempar kelinci itu ke Rio, namun beruntung Rio segera menangkap kelinci itu dan tidak membasahi bajunya. Aku mengalih pandangan-ku ke arah lain.

Wa-san mencabik-cabik satu pohon dengan pedang itu dan akhirnya tumbang. Wa-san menghela nafas lega dengan keringat bercucuran. Berkeringat di musim dingin? Silakan tepuk tangan untuk Wa-san...

Wa-san megelap keringatnya dan mengambil ranting. Dia segera memutar-mutar ranting itu ke pohon yang di tumbangnya. "Hei Khus-Khus! Bantu tiupkan gesekan ini!" teriak Wa-san, aku mengangguk dan berlari ke arahnya.

Setelah api dibuat, Rio menusuk kelinci itu dengan sebuah ranting, ukh... Aku tidak berani melihat! Aku mengalih pandangan-ku. Rio segera bejalan ke api dan membakar kelinci itu...

Wa-san dan Rio seperti mahkluk tak berperasaan...

"Hei, Khus-Khus, kamu lapar bukan? Ayo duduk sini" ucap Wa-san.

"Ah, oke, oke..." aku berlari ke arahnya dan duduk disampingnya, sambil menunggu ini matang...

"Rasanya seperti neraka yah bagi si kelinci..." ucapku, memainkan api itu dengan ranting.

"... Kalau panas selalu bilang kayak neraka, jadi wa curigah kalau kalian pernah ke neraka..." ucap Wa-san terekeh-kekeh.

"Heh, iya pernah, dalam mimpi!"

"Hei! Itu lolucon-ku!"

"Sudah, sudah, ini sudah matang" ucap Rio, membalik daging kelinci itu.

"Oh, oke..."

.

Kami kembali berjalan. Aku melihat sesuatu di depan. Sebuah kerajaan, sepertinya sudah ku temukan, bukan, kami sudah menemukan-nya... Kerajaan Jin... Aku melirik Wa-san, begitu juga Wa-san, melirik-ku.

"Apa yang akan dikatakan _Master_?" tanya Wa-san.

"..." aku terdiam.

"KITA AKAN DIBUNUH!" teriak histeris kami berdua dengan backround sambaran petir.

"Master? Kalian memiliki Guru?" tanya Rio, heran sebelum memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ya... Itu cerita yang panjang... Saat..." aku menyikut Wa-san. Wa-san menghela nafas.

"Saat kami ingin menghidupkan orang mati. Orang itu adalah wanita, wanita itu adalah Ibu... Ibu yang baik sekali... Tapi, dia mati karena sakit... Dia meninggal... Karena itu..."

Wa-san melipat lengan jaketnya dan menunjukkan sebuah luka, itu bukan luka bakar, dan bukan luka sembarangan. Luka itu berbentuk seperti petir... Berwarna biru tua... Itu, didapatkan... Saat kami menolong wanita itu... Tragedi...

"Kami mencoba semuanya untuk menolongnya, tapi jadinya... Wa harus mendapatkan luka yang menyebalkan ini..." ucap Wa-san.

.

_"Wa-san! Khusina! Tolong perhatiakan papan tulis, kita sedang belajar MTK!" ucap ibu guru kami._

_Ini... Kami saat berumur 8 tahun... Kami masih terlalu muda..._

_"... Karena itu terlalu mudah" ucap kami berdua. Membuat guru itu melempar kapur sebanyak-banyak nya kepada kami. Dan kami hadangi dengan buku._

_Kami sedang, membaca... Buku gaib... Ya, buku gaib..._

_._

_"23% magnesium, 32% nikel, 21% perak, 11% oksigen..." ucap Wa-san, membaca buku itu._

_"Hem... Baiklah... Dah, selesai!" ucapku menepuk-nepuk tangan-ku._

_"Heheheh, jika kita bertemu dengannya... Apa ya ucapan pertama yang akan kita keluarkan?"_

_Wa-san teridam sejenak, menunggu jawabannya. Tiba-tiba kami sama-sama menjawab._

_"Yang pasti, jangan beritahu Master!"_

.

"Padahal... Saat itu kami masih tersenyum lebar sambil berharap kalau kami dapat menghidupkan wanita itu... Tapi, itu gagal... Dan terpaksa... Mendapat luka aneh itu... Tak sembuh dengan operasi, tak sembuh dengan obat..." ucapku menunduk dan menoleh kesamping.

"Padahal, kami sangat berharap bisa melihat senyumnya sekali lagi... Terakhir kalinya... Dia benar-benar adalah seorang wanita yang baik, lembut, dan halus" sambung Wa-san.

"... Itu pasti sedih sekali bukan..." ucap Rio.

"Karena itulah... Saat melihat orang dari perang Wu itu menghampiri kita... Wa... Wa..."

"Sudah Wa-san, sebaiknya kita hentikan dulu A Step itu... Kita tidak bisa membuat orang di peralat terus..." ucapku, menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum.

"... Tumben bicara-mu bijak, apa bakalan hujan katak ya?" tanya Wa-san.

"Lolucon-mu itu tolong di bunuh juga" ucapku dengan nada agak kejam.

Rio mengangguk. Dan berjalan mendahului kami. Oke, Jin! _Here I go_! Dan juga jangan lupa Reina...

.

.

.

* * *

Huwaaaa~ MALEM READERS SEKALIAN! Mungkin agak lama, but thanx~ Review?


	7. The masked man?

Ohaloooo!*baru pulang dari Hawaii pak?* bukan, baru pulang dari negri mimpi! Ya sudah deh... REVIEW!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

He, Nee-chan pelihara kelinci? 50.000? Kayaknya setara harga hamster 2... *Jadi keinget, tumben ga pikun?* Now, now, jangan berantem... Karena akan di jelaskan ntarnya... . THANX!

BackKnight92:

Bole, bole, silakan... *kasi sniper* oh, three musketer si Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning itu ya? Knapa wa ikut main? Karena wa juga mau melihat pertarungan DW!*plak* THANX!

* * *

Wa-san's POV: ON

A little flashback, shall we?

_Aku menoleh kesamping. Menghindari cahaya matahari yang menganggu-ku tidur di alam terbuka. Lalu aku melihat suatu serangga sedang di kerubungi semut. Ratusan semut itu berebut makanan... Ah... Aku lapar..._

_DUK, DUK, DUK_

_Aku segera menongah keatas._

_"Berdiri" ucap sesuatu, mungkin itu monster dengan topeng mirip taring singga dan mata membesar yang menatap tajam._

_"Diam" ucapku ketus._

_"Lawan aku"_

_"Diam"_

_"Kalau kau tak bisa melawan-ku, kau harus keluar dari pulau-ku"_

_"Diam"_

_"Kau mau mati?"_

_Aku terdiam, menutupi wajah-ku dengan pergelangan tangan-ku dan menghela nafas._

_"Wa tidak... Mau mati. Wa tidak mau mati. Wa tidak mau mati. Wa tidak mau..." ucapku mengulang-ulang._

Wa-san's POV: OFF  
Khusina ANgelika's POV: ON

"Oh, aku lihat..." ucap Ri, kembali menatap kedepan. "Ceritakan lagi dari awal, kau benar-benar pemberani, lalu... Apa gunanya Replica bersama-mu ya? Harusnya dia kau tinggal mati"

"Tidak sopan!" bentakku.

"Ehm..." Wa-san menangguk.

Khusina Angelika's POV: OFF  
Wa-san's POV: ON

_"JADIKAN KAMI... MURID-MU!" teriak kami berdua, berdua dengan-ku dengan Khusina disebelah-ku. Menatap memohon._

_"Aku... Tidak butuh murid" ucap wanita di depan kami. "Aku hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa"_

_"Bohong, kau bisa membuat dinding seperti penyihir! Kau pasti dapat mengajarkan kami bagaimana caranya menghidupkan orang mati!" teriakku._

_"..."_

_"KUMOHON!" teriak kami bersamaan._

_"Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Kenapa ingin sekali menjadi murid-ku!"_

_Kami tetap adu mulut. Tidak tau berapa lama sampai kami bisa bertahan adu mulut. Tiba-tiba Nenek-ku datang._

_"Mereka berdua anak tunggal" ucap Nenek._

_"Oh..." ucap wanita itu, menata belas kasih. Dia terdiam menatap kami, lalu menghela nafas. "Besok kalian akan ku jemput, siap-siap ya..."_

_"YAY!" aku dan Khusina ber-high five ria._

_._

_Malam pun tiba... Besok, kami akan segera bisa belajar menjadi penyihir. Aneh, tapi ini sempurna... Aku menatap keluar, dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuat-ku tertarik. Aku mengambil sekop di dekat pintu dan keluar dari rumah._

_BLAM_

_Aku berjalan di tanah-tanah becek karena habis di siram hujan, aku berhenti saat menginjak tempat yang membuat-ku tertarik. Yaitu, sebuah pondok yang hangus terbakar. Aku menancapkan sekop-ku dan menarik tanah-tanah itu keluar._

_Aku mengali-gali-gali terus menerus. Hingga tiba-tiba aku menemukan sebuah rambut. Aku mengambilnya dan menceburkannya ke air hujan, lalu terpaku._

_"Wa? Kamu sedang apa disana? Kamu bisa masuk angin" ucap Nenek, dia tiba di belakang-ku._

_"Nek, kamu bilang... Ibu-ku berambut coklat bukan?" tanyaku, tidak menoleh ke belakang._

_"Ya, Nenek percaya itu"_

_Aku mengigit bawah bibir-ku, dan menoleh kebelakang sambil menunjukkan rambut yang tadi ku ambil sambil menuruni alis-ku._

_"Tapi, tapi ini berwarna hitam!" ucapku._

_"..."_

_"Apakah benar... Bahwa itu..."_

_"Memang benar, Ibu-mu terbakar disini, tapi..."_

_"Tapi apa!? Tapi apaaaa!?"_

_._

_Besokpun tiba, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur lebih nyenyak lagi. Gara-gara berpikir soal kemarin. Nenek tidak menjawab, bahkan Khusina... Tunggu, aku tidak menayakan soal itu kepada Khusina, soalnya... Diakan hilang ingatan! Aaaaakh..._

_"Hei, kenapa kau? Kurang tidur?" tanya Khusina._

_"Ya... Begitulah..." ucap-ku menatap Khusina dengan aura kelam andalan-ku._

_"I, itu seram..."_

_"Nah, ayo, akan ku ajari kalian sesuatu" ucap wanita iru, oh dia sudah tiba..._

_._

_"Kita... Mau kemana...?" tanyaku, setelah tau, aku sudah 30 menit di laut tanpa ada tanda-tanda pulau._

_"Hem, ah itu!" ucap Wanita itu, menunjuk sebuah pulau._

_._

_"Disini kosong, tidak ada apa-apa, kita mau apa guru?" tanya Khusina._

_"Hemhemhem, disini tempat latihan kalian, dan... Satu adalah semuanya, semuanya adalah satu..." ucap wanita itu._

_"Hah?"_

_"Ini" ucap Wanita iru memberikan sabuk berisi pisau. "Aku akan menjemput kalian saat 1 bulan lagi, jadi jawab pertanyaan itu sampai jumpa 1 bulan..."_

_"Eh?"_

_Wanita iru segera mengebutkan perahunya. Kami hanya Jawsdrop. Latihan... Apa... Ini...?_

_"Kita ditinggal?" tanyaku._

_"Atau di buang?" tanya Khusina._

_Kami saling menatap._

_"SIALAAAAAN!" teriak kami berdua._

_Di sini pulau kosong! Tidak ada rumah, tidak ada orang! Ini seperti hidup di alam bebas! Tunggu, kami benar-benar tinggal di alam bebas... Selama... 1 bulan..._

_._

_"Ah, Wa-san... Aku lapar..." ucap Khusina tertidur di tempat._

_"Me either... Kita harus cari sesuatu untuk di makan..." ucapku, memotong kayu dan mengambil tali yang menyangkut di dahan-dahan pohon. "Ini bisa jadi jebakan"_

_GREP!_

_Kami menoleh bersamaan. Kami... Memperangkap kelinci... Di jebakan yang tadi ku buat..._

_"AKHIRNYAAAAA HANYA DENGAN JEBAKAN SEDERHANA..." ucapku bahagia._

_"Mari makan!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_Kami saling menatap._

_"Bagaimana cara memakannya...?" tanya Khusina, menunjuk kelinci itu._

_"... Kita harus membunuhnya" ucapku, memamerkan pisau, dan berjalan mendekati kelinci._

_Tapi..._

_Kelinci itu menatap takut, lemas, dan tidak ingin disakiti... Bayangkan bagaimana rasanya membunuh mahkluk selucu ini... Aku menyondorkan pisau ke Khusina._

_"Kau, kau saja yang membunuhnya" ucapku._

_"Apa? Kau saja" balas Khusina, mendorong pisau itu kembali kearah-ku._

_"Tapi wa tidak pernah membunuh binatang, kau saja!"_

_"Kau selalu menyuruh-ku untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyebalkan!"_

_"Apa yang kau katakan!?"_

_"Nguik..."_

_Kami serempak diam, kami pun serempak menoleh ke samping. Melihat kelinci tagkapan kami, digigit oleh sebuah rubah. Kami jawsdrop, lalu mengejar rubah itu._

_"TUNGGU RUBAH SIALAAAN!" teriak kami bersamaan._

_Rubah itu tidak mempedulkan kami, rubah itu tetap lari ke tempat yang ia mau sampai akhirnya di berhenti di suatu tempat. Tepatnya saat kami sudah kewalahan dan ngos-ngosaa. Khusian menepuk pundak-ku._

_"Hei, Wa-san lihat! Rubah itu memberi makan anak-anaknya!" tunjuk Khusina, mata-ku mulai membesar, lalu menoleh kearah lain._

_"Ayo kita cari makanan lain..."_

_._

_"MEMANCING!" teriak kami, bersama lagi._

_Aku melempar panjingan-ku sekarang aku masih bisa tersenyum lebar. Tapi lama kelamaan, matahari mulai tenggelam, dan wajah-ku pun akhirnya juga tenggelam._

_"Wa mau tau kalau Rubah, apakah bisa dimakan..." ucap-ku berwajah iblis._

_"Sa, sabarlah..." ucap Khusina._

_Pancingan-ku nyangkut._

_"AKHIRNYA! API! MAKANAN!"_

_Kami menatap ikan yang telah matang itu lalu bersorak bersama._

_"WAKTUNYA UNTUK MAKAN!" sorak kami berdua sambil menaiki kedua tangan kami keatas._

_DUM!_

_"..." kami menoleh kebelakang. Melihat manusia raksasa dengan memegang sebuah palu ditangannya, dengan topeng aneh. Tanpa ba-bi-bu atau izin sang pemilik. Sesuatu itu segera menyerang kami dengan palu-nya itu._

.

.

.

* * *

Aupu: lol, ini mah... Flashback-nya si Fullmetal Alchemist!  
Author: maji de!? Hontou ni!?  
Aupu: chapter berikutnya, jangan sama lagi ye!  
Author: ha, hai...  
Guava: ne, ne... Don't be so mad Aupu-san...  
Aupu: GUAVA!  
Guava: what...? I don't do anything wrong, after all...  
Author: what ever, review please?


	8. Journey?

Maji de? Ya sudah, wa lanjut ajalah... REVIEW!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Lareeeee!*lari-lari* tunggu, bukan buat wa!*plak* Fullmetal Alchemist itu ceritanya ngakak bener... Kalo lucu, lucu bener, kalo sdih, sedih bener, kalo perang, perang bener, de el el. Ohohohoho, wa baru tau, ternyata... :3 THANX!

* * *

Wa-san's POV: ON*still*

_Aku menyingkir berlawanan arah dan mengangkat kedua tangan-ku karena kaget. Bahkan aku sampai tidak bersuara. Palu itu berbunyi keras ke tanah. Glek... Nasib kami..._

_Kukira dia akan segera membunuh kami, tapi tidak, dia malah berjalan ke makanan*baca: ikan bakar* kami dan memakannya. Kami berdua melotot, lalu berteriak bersama._

_"HEI! ITU MAKANAN KAMI!" teriak kami berdua._

_DUAK!_

_Dia segera memukul kami dengan palu itu, Khusina segera terpental menabraj pohon di belakangnya. Aku hanya kaget, karena cuma aku yang selamat._

_"Khus-Khus!" teriak-ku, segera menarik Khusina saat dia memukul tepat kearahnya. "Wu, wuah"_

_Aku ngos-ngosan, kelihatannya bukan cuma kami seorang diri disini... Aku menungu, menunggu dia menyerang lagi... Tapi dia malah berbalik dan pergi. Pergi saat matahari mulai terbit._

_"Syukkurlah..." ucapku ambruk ditempat._

_._

_"Hei, hei, Wa-san... Apa tujuan kita kesini?" tanya Khusina._

_"Entahlah..." ucapku._

_"... Kita bisa mati disini..."_

_"Ya..."_

_Aku membalik badan-ku... Ini... Sudah dua hari disini, makanpun belum... Gara-gara terlalu lapar... Perut-ku bahkan tidak ingin berbunyi..._

_Aku menoleh kesamping. Menghindari cahaya matahari yang menganggu-ku tidur di alam terbuka. Lalu aku melihat suatu serangga sedang di kerubungi semut. Ratusan semut itu berebut makanan... Ah... Aku lapar..._

_DUK, DUK, DUK_

_Aku segera menongah keatas._

_"Berdiri" ucap sesuatu, mungkin itu monster dengan topeng mirip taring singga dan mata membesar yang menatap tajam._

_"Diam" ucapku ketus._

_"Lawan aku"_

_"Diam"_

_"Kalau kau tak bisa melawan-ku, kau harus keluar dari pulau-ku"_

_"Diam"_

_"Kau mau mati?"_

_Aku terdiam, menutupi wajah-ku dengan pergelangan tangan-ku dan menghela nafas._

_"Wa tidak... Mau mati. Wa tidak mau mati. Wa tidak mau mati. Wa tidak mau..." ucapku mengulang-ulang._

_"..."_

_Aku tidak ingin melihat apa-apa... Tapi, disaat yang sama, aku mencium aroma yang enak. Aku segera bangun dan menatap kebelakang. Orang itu membakar dua buah ikan yang sudah ditusuk ranting. Setelah agak lama, dia menoleh kearah-ku, dan menyondorkan dua ikan yang telah matang._

_Aku dan Khusina terbenggong, dan aku segera menyambar ikan itu, membagikan kepada Khusina dan makan dengan sangat cepat, atau mungkin makan seperti hewan berebut makanan._

_Setelah itu, orang itu pergi. Aku hanya menatap datar, lalu mulai memasang wajah berapi-api._

_._

_"HARI KE TIGA!" ucapku mengores pisau-ku ke sebuah batang pohon._

_Kami harus berpetualangan, mencari makanan di alam bebas, mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuat kami tetap hidup, menemukan buah di pohon, membangun tend dengan daun-daun dan ranting._

_Kadang kala saat kami membuat jebakan, kadang aku terjebak dan terhayung-hayung di gantungan jebakan. Kadang kami juga mendapatkan jamur yang misterius, saat memakannya, perut kami sangat sakit sampai tidak bisa bergerak._

_Setiap malam... Orang itu selalu datang untuk menyerang kami dengan palunya, kami hanya perlu menghindari, atau kadang menyerang bersama. Walau pada akhirnya kami harus memiliki luka berat._

_Tapi... Disuatu hari... Kami mendapatkan lagi kelinci..._

_"Maaf soal ini..." ucapku._

_CRAK!_

_Kami mempelajari, mana yang boleh dimakan, dan mana yang tidak boleh dimakan._

_._

_"30 HARI... SELESAI!" ucapku, melempar pisau ke arah sebuah ular._

_"Kita dapat sarapan" ucap Khusina._

_._

_Aku dan Khusina duduk di depan Guru, dengan percaya diri untuk menjawab "Satu adalah semuanya, semuanya adalah satu"_

_"Semua adalah dunia ini!" ucap Khusina._

_"Satu adalah wa!" ucapku percaya diri dan menghela nafas lega. Khusina hanya menatap sebal kepada-ku._

_"Hem... Ahahahaha! Ya, kalian lulus. KKita akan mulai latihan sesungguhnya!" ucap Guru._

_"YAY!" kami ber-high five ria sekali lagi._

_._

Wa-san's POV: OFF  
Khusina Angelika's POV: ON

"Tapi, kami tanpa sepengetahuan _Master_, kami menghidupkan wanita itu... Dan gagal..." ucap Wa-san.

"..."

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Rio.

"... Apa kau punya rencana membakar Setengah dari Jin seperti Wei?" tanyaku melirik Rio dengan tidak yakin.

"Tidak, tenang saja..."

"Apa, kau membakar Kerajaan? _You bastard_ Rio!" ucap Wa-san.

"Bukan mau-ku!"

"Sudah, ayolah! Kita membuat Reina menunggu!" ucapku, memotong pertarungan mereka.

Kami memasuki gerbang tanpa ada penjaga. Hebat, apakah sedang ada rapat? Yang pasti... Kami harus benar-benar mencarinya.

"Hei, kita akan lama menemukannya jika tidak bertemu, lebih baik berpisah" ucap Wa-san.

"Hem... Benar juga, tidak akan membuang waktu" ucap Rio, setuju dengan usul Wa-san.

"Baiklah, jika ketemu, tunggu di gerbang ini" ucapku, segera berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"_Good luck_" ucap Wa-san, meninggalkan Rio juga.

"Hhh..."

.

"Reina... Reina..." ucapku mengulang-ulang sambil celingak-celinguk.

Rasanya payah untuk-ku mengelilingi tempat bernama Kerajaan seluas ini, aku yakin ini lebih memakan waktu. Aku menoleh kesamping saat ada beberapa kerubungan alias ramai di satu tempat. Aku segera menghampiri tempat itu dan menyerusuk masuk.

"Ada orang mati..." ucap satu orang.

"Lebih baik laporkan kepada Yang Mulia Sima Yi"

"Tapi apa benar dia mati? Tadi dia barusan bergerak"

"Jangan-jangan..."

"Permisi..." ucapku, lalu tertuju kedepan lalu menghela nafas. "Kak Reina..."

.

"Jadi Wa-san juga terdampar disini?" tanya Reina.

"Iya, lebih baik kita tetap disini, di gerbang" ucapku, menyender di dinding.

"Makan waktu, dan itu pasti..."

"Yeah"

Aku menatap ke dalam kerajaan Jin. Mereka lama, atau aku terlalu cepat mendapatkan Reina yang lagi tidur di kerumunan pasar? Fantastik...

3 jam kemudian...

"Lama" ucapku.

"Kamu yang kecepatan" protes Wa-san.

"Maaf telah merepotkan" ucap Reina.

"Jadi ini yang bernama Reina..." ucap Rio.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tahu bagaimana orangnya walau kau mencarinya" ucapku.

"Tentu saja, mana ku tahu! Ketemu saja baru kali ini"

"Sudah, jadi... Kita ke Wei?" tanya Wa-san.

"Tunggu, kita harus masuk ke hutan sana, aku yakin ada bagian A Step" ucap Rio.

"Apa? Memangnya A Step ada berapa macam?"

"... Berbentuk bintang segienam... Kita harus menyambung ke enam bintang itu. Biasanya itu terdapat kode" ucap Rio.

"Menyebalkan... Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang" ucapku.

"Ya, sangat panjang"

"Jadi kalia menyerah? Ingin semua orang diperintahkan dibawah A Step?" tanya Rio, melipat tangannya.

"TIDAK! Ayo pergi!" ucapku dn Wa-san.

"Kalian kompak..." ucap Rio.

"Iya, kalian sangat dekat ya..."

"Ya, ya, ya, berhenti nostalgia dan ayo jalan" ucap Wa-san mengibas-gibas tangannya.

"Oh ya, benar" ucapku. "Tunggu, kita harus ke hutan itu...? Malam-malam?"

"Kenapa? Kitakan pernah terjebak di alam bebas malam-malam, cuma berdua. Sekarang kita berempat" ucap Wa-san.

"Be, benar..."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau takut..." belum lagi Rio menyelesaikan percakapannya, dipotong oleh Wa-san.

"Kita mau pergi atau ber-nostalgia sampai pagi?"

"AYO PERGI!"

.

.

.

* * *

Another Journey! Review guys?


	9. A secret promise?

Lanjut!

KuroragiUum:

Cepet kunci pintunya! Ntar ada maling!*plak* oh, okeh, okeh, Thanx!

* * *

"..."

"Dingin ya..." ucap Wa-san.

"Dan lapar" ucapku.

"Kita mau istirahat dulu, siapa yang ingin cari makan?" tanya Rio. Semua terdiam. "Lebih baik kita cari sama-sama"

Semua mengangguk. "Makan apa ya..." tanya-tanya Wa-san, celingak-celinguk.

"Hei, ada... Tikus? Hamster? Marmut?" tanya-tanyaku.

"Hamster... Kudengar hamster itu memakan anaknya sendiri bukan?" tanya Wa-san.

"... Mahkluk yang kejam..." ucap Reina.

"... Kenapa tidak tanyakan kepada Replica dan Wa-san? Mereka bukankah pernah hidup di alam bebas?" tanya Rio.

"Cari makanan lain" ucapku dan Wa-san bersamaan.

"Baiklah..."

Kami kembali berjalan. Rasanya lebih baik jika tadi di Jin...

CREK

"Ehm? Original, kenapa kau?" tanyaku, melihat Rio memegang pedangnya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu disini... Seperti bukan cuma ada kita berempat disini..." jawab Rio.

"Rasanya memang aneh..." ucap Wa-san.

"Seperti ada yang membuntuti" ucap Reina.

Kami semua jaga pengelihatan. Karena, Rio, Wa-san, dan Reina merasakan sesuatu. Dan, disaat-saat yang tepat, aku mendengar suara lari. Suara injakan sepatu... Ada apa ini...

"HEAH!" suara seseorang menyerang, dia menyerang-ku, namun langsung ku naiki lengan-ku untuk melindungi kepala-ku.

"Khus-Khus! Beraninya kau... Melukai Khus-Khus!" ucap Wa-san, mengambil kayu yang agak jauh darinya, dan menyerang orang yang tadi mengoresi lengan-ku.

"Heah!" serang Rio, mengenai pundak orang itu. "Kau tidak akan bisa melawan 4 orang!"

"Atau 4 lawan 3..." ucap Reina menunjuk-nunjuk.

Ya, ada 3 orang... Mereka barusan muncul dibalik-balik pepohonan. Oh, oh... Ini tidak terdengar menarik... Lebih ke mengerikan...

"Hati-hati!" ucap Wa-san, melindungi Rio dengan Kayu. Dari sebuah senjata berbentuk sabit yang baru saja dilempar.

"Keso..." ucap Rio, memotong rantai sabit itu.

"Ternyata lawannya payah!" ucap Wa-san senang.

"Heaaah!" seseorang dengan memakai Nunchaku berlari ke arah Reina, dan menyerang.

Aku segera berlari ke Reina, dan menepuk nunchaku itu. Lalu menyepak salah satu kakinya. Dia meloncat dan salto ke belakang-ku, menyerang Wa-san tepat di kepalanya.

"Gaaah!" geram Wa-san, Rio segera mengayun pedangnya, dan mengenai punggung orang itu. Dia segera mendesah, lalu lari ke arah teman-temannya.

"Wa-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rio kepada Wa-san yang dari tadi memegang kepalanya. Namun Wa-san berbalik dan mencengkram kerah Rio.

"LAMA! Kau telat 0.98 detik setelah wa dipukul tepat di kepala!" ucap Wa-san, lebih ke MTK.

"Nani? Kau sudah ku selamatkan! Itukah cara-mu berterima kasih!?" ucap Rio, lebih ke bentak.

"Ne... Terserah" ucap Wa-san, melepaskan Rio lalu menoleh ke tiga orang yang barusan menyerang kami.

"Kalian siapa!?" tanyaku.

"Buat apa kau tahu!?" tanya seorang darinya.

"Gan Ning... Sebaiknya... Kita mengaku kalah saja... Uh..." ucap seorang lagi, dia adalah korban dengan goresan di pundaknya.

"Lu Xun..."

"Hem... Ano, kami jendral-jendral Wu. Saya Lu Xun, ini Gan Ning, dan ini Ling Tong" ucap Lu Xun, tersenyum.

Aku tidak peduli nama, aku segera berjalan ke Lu Xun dan Ling Tong.

"Maafkan kami, kalian jadi luka" ucapku.

"Kau bodoh? Lu Xun baru saja melukai-mu!" ucap Ling Tong, menoleh kearah lain.

"Seharusnya saya yang minta maaf Nona Muda, kami melihat tawanan kami kabur, dan kebetulan bertemu... Jadi, saya mengira kalian menculiknya" ucap Lu Xun menunjuk Wa-san.

"Wa?" tanya Wa-san, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Wa ogah jadi tawanan!"

"Karena kamu penyusup!" ucap Gan Ning.

"Kurang ajar! Wa cuma tersesat!" balas Wa-san.

"Sudah, kita lebih baik damai, saya malas mengurus ini" ucap Ling Tong mendorong Wa-san dan Gan Ning.

"Jangan ganggu kami, JERAPAH!" bentak Wa-san dan Gan Ning. Ling Tong hanya Sweatdrop.

"Hei! Kita mau ke A Step bukan!?" tanya Rio, lebih ke membentak.

"A Step? Kalian bisa membaca A Step-kah?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Tidak, kami ingin menghentikan A Step"

"... Kami ikut!"

"LU XUN!?" teriak Gan Ning dan Ling Tong, menoleh ke Lu Xun.

"Kami tidak mau diperintahkan terus di bawah A Step!"

Kami semua saling bertatapan. Lalu menoleh lagi ke Lu Xun sebelum menghela nafas.

"Boleh" ucapku. "Tapi pertama, kami belum makan..."

"Perut-ku bahkan tak mau berbunyi..." ucap Wa-san.

"Serahkan kepada-ku soal API!" ucap Lu Xun, mengambil kayu dan mengumpulkan-nya.

"Soal berburu, serahkan kepada Bajak Laut" ucap Gan Ning, bangga menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, bajak laut yang bodoh" ucap Ling Tong melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"O, oke... Lebih baik kita percayakan sepenuhnya kepada Gan Ning" ucapku, mendorong mereka berdua saat mereka salig melotot.

Gan Ning tidak menjawab, dia segera menyambar sabitnya yang telah dipotong dari rantainya dan masuk ke hutan-hutan yang dalam. Lu Xun dengan girang, mengosok-gosok kayu untuk membuat api. Aku hanya duduk menyender di pepohonan sambil menghela nafas.

Wa-san segera menghampiri-ku dan duduk disamping-ku.

"Kalau tidak salah, sebelum menjemput Reina, kita sudah makan ya" ucap Wa-san.

"Yeah, kau benar" ucapku.

"... Reina sepertinya sudah biasa melayani orang" ucap Wa-san, melihat Reina membantu-bantu Lu Xun, bersama-sama Ling Tong.

"... Wa-san, apa kau tau aku ini Replica?"

"Baru tau, cukup kaget, tapi kau benar-benar mirip dengan Rio ya cuma bentuk fisik saja"

"Cuma bentuk fisik!? Sifat dan penampilan kami itu berbeda!"

"... Saat kecil, wa selalu di rumah, bermain dengan kasur dan bantal. Tapi, saat wa pertama kali bertemu Rio Kousuke... Itu semua merubah... Wa selalu di ajak keluar olehnya, dan kadang tertangkap oleh Nenek. Heheh"

"Apa aku sudah lahir saat itu?"

"Belum, itu saat wa masih berumur 4, berarti 3 tahun sebelum-mu"

"Ouh... Lalu?"

"Rio selalu mengatakan bahwa dia itu ingin memberi kebebasan kepada wa, alam bebas itu baik, sangat baik... Tepat hari ulang tahun ke-6 Rio, Rio berjanji kepada wa dia akan selalu memberitahu soal alam..."

"Haha, nggak mirip dia yang sekarang"

"Ya, sifatnya berubah... Saat kau di buat... Berumur 7 tahun, Rio menghilang... Selama 3 hari itu wa tidak pernah mendengar lagi apa itu alam bebas, hingga akhirnya wa bertemu dengan-mu, Khusina Angelika..."

"... Jadi, gara-gara aku... Dia jadi begitu...?"

"Tenang saja, kita pernah ke alam bebas bukan? Semuanya tidak begitu tepat seperti yang dikatakan Rio lho!"

"... Tapi, gara-gara aku..."

Wa-san menepuk pundak-ku dan tersenyum nyengir kepada-ku. "Setelah umur Wa 11 dan dia 13, dia jadi banyak menemui wa supaya tidak di dahului oleh-mu, dan selalu mengatakan bahwa suatu hari dia ingin wa menceritakan apa itu alam bebas kepada-mu"

"... Tapi kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kepada-ku"

"Ahahahahahahaha~ Wa-kan pikun!"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kalian mau makan atau tidak!?" tanya Rio.

"Ayo makan, kita tidak ingin berlama-lama di alam terbuka seperti dulu bukan?" ucap Wa-san, menjulurkan tangannya.

"Iya!"

.

"Itu dia A Step" tunjuk Lu Xun.

A Step, tempat itu hanya berisi sebuah pintu berwarna-warni. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu itu, mencoba mendorong karena tidak ada ganggang pintu atau apapun untuk ditarik. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasanya dikunci.

"Pintunya terkunci..." ucapku.

"Biar ku-coba..." ucap Rio, mengambil pedangnya dan menusuk pintu tersebut, pintu tersebut perlahan-lahan hilang.

"Berhasil..."

"Uugh..." Rio, tiba-tiba ambruk, beruntung Wa-san menahannya. "... Terima kasih..."

Wa-san terdiam tidak menjawab, lalu dia memasuki ruangan tersebut. "Ayo masuk"

"..."

Aku agak terdiam. Rio... Mengatakan terima kasih? Hanya kepada Wa-san? Aku tahu kalau mereka itu teman sejak kecil... Tapi, mereka benar-benar dekat... Wa-san hanya dingin didepan Rio, dan Rio hanya baik kepada Wa-san.

Aku percaya, ada sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum aku lahir...

.

.

.

* * *

Jangan berpikiran buruk guys! Review?


	10. Amnesia? You?

Skarang ceritanya giliran maling di beranda, kayaknya ceritanya malig melulu... Ga usah maling lagilah, ntar wa di tampar produser... REVIEW!*joget Cesar*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Boleh kok kalau mo makan, eh, gapapa kok Nee-chan, yang penting Nee-chan ada baca, wa ga peduli review banyak atau sedikit, view-nya... :3 ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS!

BlackKnight92:

Ya buat sendiri, kan ga tau kalau bakalan dibawa ke alam terbuka, hehehe, orang bertopeng itu? Ntar wa kasi tau deh kalo Black-san mau tau! ARIGATOU GOZAIMAS!

* * *

Kami semua memasuki tempat itu, tempat itu cukup indah dan bisa dikatakan langka karena banyak sekali sesuatu yang tak pernah ku lihat, pilar-pilar yang lebih berbentuk kaca mangnet... Ya...

"Indah ya..." ucap Reina.

"Ya, A Step benar-benar indah... Tapi, ini sebenarnya sesuai dengan tempat yang kita tempati, harus sesuai" ucap Rio.

"Original, lihat" ucapku menunjuk kedepan.

Aku meihat beberapa kode yang melingkari sesuatu, sesuatu itu berbentuk kaca lingkaran yang besar dan berwarna biru muda. Mungkin, Indigo...

"Lihat batang berwarna emas itu?" tanya Rio, kami semua mengangguk. "Itu dia A Step"

Rio berjalan ke A Step, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kami semua sweatdrop kecuali Rio. Ada juga yang terkikik-kikik oh ya, itu aku...

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." ucap Rio, mundur dan menghela nafas tidak enak.

"... Bukan, seseorang memasang kode..." ucap Lu Xun, percaya diri.

"Kode?"

"Ya, kita harus mencari orang yang punya pengetahuan soal kode"

"..." aku melirik ke semua orang, tapi yang ada hanya kesunyian...

"Fantastik, kita terjebak tak dapat berbuat apa-apa..." ucap Wa-san melipat tangannya.

"Ayo kembali..."

Kami semua berbalik, ketika kami berbalik, tiba-tiba ada suara yang lebih mirip berbisik. Kami semua menatap kebelakang, melihat Reina yang berdiri agak dekat dengan A Step. Kami semua ber-titik-titik ria.

"Apa?" tanya Reina.

"Coba kau menghadap ke A Step" ucap Rio.

Reina membalik badannya dan mendekati A Step. Tiba-tiba sesuatu berwarna hitam mengelilingi dan menutupinya. Namun itu berhenti. Reina langsung pingsan ditempat, untungnya aku segera mendekatinya untuk menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Ehm... Aku hanya merasa tersedot..." ucap Reina berdiri. "Terima kasih..."

"Ehm" aku mengangguk.

"Baik, sekarang siapa yang bisa menghapus kodenya?" tanya Lu Xun, Wa-san segera berjalan.

"Inggat Khus-Khus, kita ini pernah mencoba menjadi penyihir... Kita harus coba..."

Wa-san, mencoba, tapi kelihatannya dia itu cuma ngomong saja, dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menghapus kode...

"Ehm... Bagaimana ya... Apa yang ada dalam kode?" tanya Wa-san.

"Hapus garis warna merah di salah satu lingkaran itu" ucap Lu Xun.

"..."

Wa-san tampak konsentrasi, dia mencoba apa yang diajarkan dari Master, selama pelajaran, aku bahkan tidak ingat...

Lama-kelamaan garis merah itu menghilang, dan menjadi normal. Wa-san pun berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya. Dia bersorak lalu memeluk-ku, selama 3 detik dia melepaskan-ku dan menyalam-nyalam tangan-ku, aku hanya menatap heran.

"Terima kasih Khus-Khus! Ini berkat kau!" ucap Wa-san.

"Tapi, bukankah kau yang melakukan ini...?" tanyaku.

"Tanpa kau, mana mungkin wa bisa! Terima kasih!"

... Wa-san terlalu senang sampai berterima kasih, ini langka lho untuk mendapat terima kasih darinya...

"Satu A Step sudah selesai, kita kemana lagi?" tanya Rio.

"Oh, aku pernah jatuh ke suatu hutan! Ku rasa ada A Step-nya!" ucapku.

"Dimana?"

"Didekat-dekat Shu..." ucapku.

"Ya, disana memang ada! Ide bagus!" ucap Lu Xun.

"A Step, kalian benar-benar menghentikannya..." ucap Ling Tong kagum.

"Ini baru satu, jangan bangga dulu Jerapah, kita bahkan tidak melakukan apapun disini" ucap Gan Ning.

"Apa!? Kau landak!"

Mereka-pun berakhir dengan bernatem. Hah...

.

"Disini ya hutannya..." ucap Rio, menujuk kedepan.

"Ya, aku yakin sekali!" ucapku.

"Hem..."

"Aku bertemu Jiang Wei disini"

"... Oh, disini... Berdua saja... Dengan Jiang Wei...?" nyindir Wa-san.

"A, apa yang kau pikirkan!" bentakku.

"Ayo, aku yakin disini" ucap Lu Xun.

A Step berikutnya, ternyata lebih cepat dari yang ku duga, tapi lebih cepat lebih baik! Dan itu sangat beguna... Jarang bukan kalau bisa berpetualang lagi? Haha.

"Hem..."

Kami sudah berjam-jam mencari, tapi kelihatannya tidak ada tanda-tanda... Dimana sih...

"...! Khusina! Awas!" teriak Reina, medorong-ku dan juga dirinya.

"Uah! Ka, Kak Rei..." aku tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, sebelum aku melotot kebelakang. "Na... Wa, Wa-san...?"

Aku melotot ke Wa-san, di lengan Wa-san, agak terang walau sudah di tutupi jaket, agak terang, warna unggu tua... Jika tadi Kak Reina tidak mendorong-ku, pasti kepala-ku sudah di potong... Oleh Wa-san...

"Wa-san!?" teriak Rio, menahan tangan Wa-san yang memegang sebuah pisau berukuran kecil, darimana dapatnya?

CRAK!

Wa-san mengayun tangannya, dan melukai pundak Rio.

"Aaaaagh!" geram Rio, menutupi pundaknya yang baru digores dengan pisau.

Aku segera mendekat ke Wa-san, memeluk kedua pundaknya dan menatap matanya yang seperti tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Wa-san! Kau dengar aku bukan!? Wa-san!" teriakku.

Wa-san yang tadi menuruni alisnya, sekarang menaiki alisnya dan matanya lama-lama makin kosong. Lalu, dia pingsan tepat dilengan-ku, aku hanya menatapnya sambil terduduk.

"Wa-san..."

.

"Ehm..." Wa-san mengedip-kedip matanya beberapa kali, dia menutupi matanya sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba terduduk.

"Wa-san...?" tanyaku.

Wa-san memegang kepalanya, lalu menoleh kepadaku, menoleh ke semua orang. Dia hanya menatap heran.

"Wa-san...?" tanyaku kembali.

"... Kalian, mengenali-ku?" tanya Wa-san.

"Heh?"

"Ka, kau hilang ingatan!?" tanya Rio, kaget.

"Entahlah.. Wa tidak tahu siapa diriku... Atau dimana wa sekarang..."

.

.

.

* * *

Review buat yang mau tahu kelanjutan chapter 11?


	11. Change the war that never happend

Ahahaha, kecepatan ngelanjutnya, udah nampak kalo isi ini fic asal-asalan otak*digebuk*

Evil Red Thorn:

Hahahaha, sugoi bukan wa bisa amnesia? *joget joget* yups, Khusinakan cewek, jadi harus banyak sekarang yang menemani... THANX!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Wa amnesia! Tidaaaaak, wa ga bisa buat Fic!*ditampar* oh, itu wa yang disini ya... Oke, oke... Bukan di rasuki hantu kok, ntar wa ceritakan deh... *ntar mulu, skarang thor!* THANX!

BlackKnight92:

A Step itu hasil kegajean otak wa... Itu mengatur nasib dan takdir gitu... :3 hahaha, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Lu Xun emang harus ikut! THANX!

* * *

Kami semua menatapnya dengan heran, begitu juga Wa-san, walau bagiku itu lebih mirip tatapan malas dan ngantuk khas Wa-san... Tapi, sekarang dia benar-benar serius.

"Wa-san! Kau bercanda bukan!?" tanyaku.

"Wa-san? Itu nama-ku?" tanya Wa-san.

Dia serius...

Aku duduk berlutut di sampingnya dan menaiki lengannya, melihat luka berwarna unggu muda itu. Tidak berubah, tapi kenapa tadi bersinar? Ini aneh...

"..."

"Dia.. Hilang Ingatan?" ucap Ling Tong, setelah melihat aksi Wa-san menyerang.

"... Padahal, tadi dia baru saja tersenyum lebar sambil lepas bahagia... Kenapa sekarang hilang ingatan!" bentakku, ingin mendengar beberapa penjelasannya.

"... Wa tidak tau" jawabnya menoleh kearah lain.

"..."

"Ini akan membantu..." ucap Reina. "Aku bisa membuka Kode, berarti aku juga bisa membuka luka ini bukan?"

Reina berjalan ke Wa-san.

"... Ini luka apa?" tanya Reina.

"Luka saat kami menolong seorang wanita... Ya, seorang wanita..." ucapku.

.

_Aku berlari-lari, melompati air yang membasahi tanah agar sendal-ku tidak basah, sambil mengendong sesuatu dengan senyum terlukis di wajah-ku. Di ikuti Wa-san di belakang-ku._

_Didepan sana ada seorang wanita berambut coklat yang sedang menjemur baju._

_"Tante, Tante! Lihat, lihat!" ucapku, memamerkan karya 'Ayam' dari tanah liat._

_"Ini kami buat berdua, bagaimana?" tanya Wa-san, menujuk karya 'Ayam' itu._

_"Kalian berdua hebat... Serius..." ucap Wanita itu, mengelus rambut kami sambil tersenyum hangat._

_Kami hanya tersenyum lebar, seandainya kami tahu... Kalau tragedi ini akan terjadi..._

_._

_BLAM!_

_"Tante, Tante!"_

_Aku dan Wa-san menghampiri wanita itu yang tiba-tiba terjatuh, semua isi sayur-sayurannya bertumpahan kemana-mana. Dan dipercaya oleh para orang, dia sudah meninggal... Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada kami, tanpa mengelus rambut kami..._

_Sangat kebetulan sekali, tepat di hari menguburnya... Hari itu hujan... Hujan yang sangat deras. Kami tak bisa apa-apa selain menatap sambil menangis meraung-raung._

_._

_"Persiapan sudah selesai..." ucap Wa-san._

_"Lalu, roh..."_

_Aku mengoresi jari-ku sampai berdarah, menaruhnya ke sebuah lingkaran itu. Begitu juga Wa-san._

_"Ini berhasil..." ucapku._

_"Yay! Ini berhasil! Ini berhasil!" ucap Wa-san ber-high five dengan-ku._

_"Yay!"_

_Kami menunggu sambil menatap tidak sabar, tapi... Keberhasilan itu meleset sangat jauh. Sampai membuat sesuatu muncul di sebuah lingkaran. Dalam lingkaran tu, sebuah wanita dengan keseluruhan tubuh berwarna hitam, matanya membulat, sangat bulat, dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebih ke mengangga._

_Tak bersuara._

_Tak ada suara, walau dia mengangga dan mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suara. Lalu kami mendengar suaranya._

_"Gaaaaaah..." ucapnya._

_"..."_

_Wa-san mendekatinya pelan-pelan, mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, dia kelihatan penasaran..._

_GREP!_

_"GYAAAAAAAAH!"_

_"WA-SAN!"_

_"...!"_

.

"Kemungkinan... Wanita itu... Adalah ibu... Wa-san..." ucapku. "Dan memasuki dirinya..."

"Tapi, kau bilang Ibunya..." ucap Rio.

"Sudah mati terbakar? Ya... Aku juga percaya itu..."

Semua kembali sunyi, tapi yang ku lihat, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong menatap aneh ke pada kami. Mereka pasti sangat binggung...

"..."

_"Tapi ini berwarna hitam..."_

Suara Wa-san terdengar olehku. Dalam pikiran-ku... Aku memejamkan mata-ku. Bukan, wanita itu... Bukan ibu Wa-san, itu wanita yang kami kenal itu... Yang kami kenal.

"..."

"... Aku ada perlu dengan Wa-san hilang ingatan satu ini, jangan ada yang mebuntuti" ucap Rio, segera menarik Wa-san untuk bangkit dan membawanya agak jauh dari kami, dan melakukan percakapan.

Kami hanya menatap heran, ucapan mereka terlihat serius sekali...

Beberapa saat, mereka segera kembali.

"Tenang saja, Wa-san hanya sedikit hilang ingatan, aku yakin dia akan kembali seperti semula" ucap Rio.

"Syukurlah..."

"Ayo, kita ke A Step"

"Ehm"

Kami meneruskan perjalanan, aku berjalan di samping Wa-san.

"Syukurlah Wa-san, aku sangat kaget" ucapku.

"Soal apa?" tanya Wa-san. "Kau aneh Khus-Khus..."

"... KAU SUDAH KEMBALI HEH!?" ucapku, berteriak!

"A, apa-apaan!? Memang tadi wa kenapa? Heh, heh...?"

"Ne, never mind..."

"Baguslah Wa-san, semua kaget..." ucap Reina.

"Memangnya tadi wa kenapaaaa...?" tanya Wa-san histeris.

"Hilang ingatan! Kau berisik sekali!" ucap Gan Ning kesal.

"Oh tidak, jangan-jangan..."

"Bukan aku yang terluka Wa-san, Rio yang terluka..."

Wa-san menoleh ke Rio, lalu kembali menatap-ku.

"Wa benar-benar tidak tahu, percayalah Khus-Khus..."

"Iya, aku percaya... Tapi, dulu kamu tidak sampai hilang ingatan bukan?"

"..."

"Kalian berisik" ucap Gan Ning.

.

Kami sudah berjam-jam mencari-cari A Step, kulihat, lebih payah dari yang ku duga... Padahal tadi ketemu dengan cukup mudah, sekarang? Payahnya...

"Apa kalian yakin ada disini...?" tanyaku.

"... Tidak juga..." ucap Rio, aku merasa sangat ditipu.

"Maksud-mu Original?"

"Mana ku tahu"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita bertanya kepada orang-orang Shu?" tanya Wa-san, mengipas-kipas lehernya.

"Ide bagus"

"Tapi... Kami jendral Wu...?" tanya Ling Tong, begitu juga Lu Xun dan Gan Ning.

"Kenapa?" tanya Reina.

"Kau tahu? Kerajaan antara Wu dan Shu itu musuh..." jelas Lu Xun.

"Hem..."

"Jangan bilang kami harus duduk menunggu kelamaan kalian?" tanya Gan Ning dengan nada mencengkram.

"Uh... Kenapa tidak menyamar saja...?" tanyaku.

"Menyamar? Bagaimana caranya? Kami tidak bawa apa-apa selain senjata" lanjut Gan Ning.

"Hem, kami hanya akan menanyakan... Tenang saja..."

"Jangan lama"

"Oke..."

"Dan, jika kami lama, kalian bisa masuk dengan cara menyelinap untuk tidur di penginapan" ucap Wa-san.

Aku mendorong Reina, dan menatap iba ke Lu Xun, Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong. Benar-benar maaf... Tapi kerajaan ini tidak bisa begini terus.

.

"Huwaaaaa, liha-lihat! Lihat mesin ini! Uaaaah! Ini pasti barang antik! Ah, ah, wa pernah melihat ini di toko antik! Dan, dan..." ucap Wa-san celingak-celinguk.

"... Wa-san..." ucap Rio, sweatdrop.

"Eng... Wa-san memang selalu begitu, dia sangat suka mesin dan barang antik..." ucapku.

"Lebih ke mencintai..." lanjut Rio.

"Bagi Wa-san, Shu adalah Surga baginya..." ucap Reina.

"Hei, hei, hei! Ngapain kalian berdiri disana? Lihat, lihat! Kau lihat mesin yang satu itu!? Wa bisa menjelaskan-nya! Ayo~" ucap Wa-san segera pergi tapi tetap tampak dimata kami.

"Hahh... Wa-san... Jangan lupa apa yang harus kita lakukan disini..." ucapku, menghela nafas.

Kami mengikuti Wa-san yang lari-lari disana dengan sangat girang. Kuharap dia tidak lupa, atau terlanjur lupa... Hah... Wa-san ini, kelihatannya kami salah tempat membawa Wa-san.

"Uah! Ini kulit beruang asli! Roar, wa beruang!" ucap Wa-san kegirangan sambil berpura-pura jadi beruang coklat.

"Dia bikin malu" ucap Rio.

"Salah makan" lanjutku.

"Lupa minum obat..." sambung Reina.

"Hei, ayo cepat!" ucap Wa-san, melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"... Hah..."

.

"Akhirnya sore, kita membuat Gan Ning, Lu Xun, dan Ling Tong menunggu..." ucap Rio, bosan melihat Wa-san dari tadi belum habis oksigen, energi, dan semangat.

"Lebih baik kita cari mereka" ucapku.

Aku berjalan ke Wa-san dan menyeretnya, dia hanya merengek belum puas untuk melihat 'Surga'nya itu.

.

"Sudah ketemu?" tanya Gan Ning, menendang kelikir.

"Belum" jawabku. "Tapi kita lebih baik istirahat di penginapa, wa tidak melihat ada orang diluar lagi"

"Kalian tidak berguna..."

"Maaf..."

"Sudahlah, ayo istirahat" ucap Lu Xun, menarik Gan Ning dan Ling Tong masuk ke Shu.

Kami semua berjalan ke penginapan, dan terpaksa si Rio harus kembali membayar yang jauh lebih mahal. Kami hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, ya begitulah. Istirahat...

.

"Ehm..." aku memutar kepala-ku kesamping, melihat semua masih tidur, kecuali... Tempat tidur Rio... Kosong...

Aku meloncat dan keluar dari penginapan, mencari-cari Rio dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, dia berdiri detengah jembatan sambil merenung.

"Apa yang dilakukannya..." tanyaku.

"Eng, siapa disana!?" tanya balik Rio, membalik badannya, dan aku segera kabur.

"..."

"Wa-san?"

"Oh, apa kau melihat kelereng? Berwarna hitam dengan sedikit pingiran putih?" tanya Wa-san.

"Tidak..."

Wa-san berjalan mendekati Rio. "Khus-Khus tampak ingin sekali menolong wilayah ini, jadi... Mengubah buat kedamaian yang diciptakan sendiri, mengubah peperangan jangan pernah terjadi..." ucap Wa-san.

"..."

"Jika Ayahnya tidak membawa-mu... Wa tidak akan bertemu Khus-Khus, dan wa tidak bisa meihat sisi lain-mu sebagai seorang Tsundere-galak."

"..."

"Apa ini rasa ke-Ibu-an? Haahaa, wa pasti terjatuh oleh sesuatu..."

Wa-san segera meninggalkan Rio dengan helaan nafas yang masih terdengar tawanya. Rio hanya tersenyum kecil dan terkikik-kikik. Mereka aneh...

Aku segera meninggalkan Rio dan menuju ke penginapan, disana didepan pintu aku bertemu Ling Tong.

"Mengintip itu tidak baik" ucap Ling Tong.

"... Wa-san dan Rio... Sebenarnya sangat meyayangi-ku..." ucapku.

"... Rio, laki-laki berambut emas itu?"

Aku Mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja, terutama laki-laki.. Eh... Perempuan... Saya tidak tahu, yang pasti orang yang selalu bersama-mu"

"Wa-san?"

"Tidak tahu, yang pasti, da terutamanya..."

"..."

_"Tenang saja, Khus-Khus. Wa ada di samping-mu"_

Dibanding dia... Aku...

.

.

.

* * *

Hem, kemaleman... Review?


	12. The fate choice?

Setelah membaca manga kesukaan dan liat liat tiap chapter... Tau-taunya masih ingoing... *Tepok jidat, pingsan* *Bangun lagi* cuma 28 chapter! Apa ga plit yang ngebuatnya?*plak, brisik* ya... Tapi tetep seru... Baca ulang lagi ah setelah mengerah fic... Betewe, Author 3 hari lagi akan Ujian Semester satu, jadi untuk sementara buat fic-nya ditunda dulu... Arigatou Miina-san...

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Wa profesor? Horaay!*plak* iya tuh Khus-Khus... Jangan berpikir kejauhan, Blossoms-neechan percaya kamu itu anak baik! Anak baik bukan ya?*plak* THANX!

Evil Red Thorn:

Yokata, iya memang sebaiknya begitu... Kalau dia hilang ingata terus, ntar susah untuk menyeret wa...*plak* THANX!

KuroragiUum:

K-senpai... Ulangi lagi jatuhnya batu! Wa ga sempet liat!*plak* yah, ada lagi yang ilang ingatan... THANX!

* * *

... Aku terdiam sebentar dan menghela nafas.

"Wa-san berjanji akan melindungi-ku, dia itu benar-benar percaya diri dan keras kepala..." ucapku.

"Melindungi ya, kedengaran menyenangkan" ucap Ling Tong, mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Heh? Kau percaya itu?"

"Tentu saja... Atau juga tidak... Entahlah..."

"Dia itu seumuran dengan-ku, bisa apa dia... Tapi... Memang kedengaran... Cukup menyenangkan..."

"YO!"

"HYAAAH!" teriakku, segera menyingkir. "Wa, Wa, Wa, Wa-san! Kaget!"

"Tanpa hari tanpa kaget itu membosankan, kau tahu?" ucap Wa-san, melempar-tangkap kelereng warna hitam dengan piggiran putih.

"Tidak sama sekali!"

"Buuu..."

Ling Tong hanya terkekeh-kekeh, lalu dia behenti dan kembali kepenginapan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan. Aku hanya mendengus nafas dengan kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bangun pagi sekali ya? Kenapa? Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Wa-san.

"Kenapa kau mau tahu..." tanyaku kembali.

"Hei, tidak ada cerita jika tidak menjawab. Wa duluan yang bertanya, kau tahu?"

"... Cuma... Kebetulan..."

"Kamu lupa sesuatu? Wajah-mu pucat sekali"

"..."

Mungkin aku harus berdiam, insting Wa-san cepat menangkap. Rasanya percuma jika menyuruhnya untuk bertanya begitu banyak.

"Dan... Kau tahu?" tanya kembali Wa-san.

"Tahu apa?"

"Mengintip itu tidak baik"

Aku, berumur 13 yang sebenarnya 7 tahun... Baru pertama kalinya tersedak sekeras ini.

"A, apa maksud-mu!?" tanya-tanyaku.

"_Footprint_, alias jejak kaki... Menuju dibelakang rumah tepatnya 30 cm dari jembatan" ucap Wa-san, menujuk kebelakang.

"Uh... Wa-san... Aku minta maaf" ucapku, menunduk perlahan.

"Tenang saja Khus-Khus, karena kamu, wa jadi sangat percaya diri untuk menghancurkan A Step!" ucap Wa-san mengepal tangannya dan tersenyum lebar kearah-ku.

"Wa-san..."

"Nah, kalau begitu... Ayo kita bangunkan semua o... EIHK!?"

GUBRAKK!

"Kau bisa lihat jejak kaki, tapi kenapa kulit pisang yang lebih besar dari kaki-mu kau tak bisa lihat...? Hah..."

"Auch, auch, auuuuch, semoga kepala-ku tidak benjol..." ucap Wa-san mengacak-acak rambut bagian belakangnya.

Wa-san berdiri smasih mengacak-acak rambutnya dan memasuki penginapan. Disana, tiba-tiba aku dan Yue Ying bertemu mata.

"Ling Fong?" tanya Yue Ying.

"No, Nona Yue Ying...?"

.

Kami sudah berkumpul, ya berkumpul sementara dirumah Nona Yue Ying, Gan Ning, Lu Xun, dan Ling Tong menunggu diluar kerajaan, karena pagi ini semua sudah banyak yang meninggalkan rumah.

"Jadi, A Step pertama sudah dihancurkan ya... Tidak ku duga kalian bisa..." ucap Yue Ying, menyeduh teh.

"Ya, mengerah semua kemampuan yang tak di ketahui..." ucap Wa-san, meminum teh di depannya.

"Ano... Kalian..."

"Hem? Ah, saya Wa-san..." ucap Wa-san, wow, dia memakai kata 'Saya''

"Saya Lu Chuo Kuo" ucap Rio.

"... Reina..." ucap Reina, jujur amat!

"Saya Huang Yue Ying..." ucap Yue Ying menunduk. "Saya sangat berterima kasih, kalian berjuang untuk menghentikan A Step"

"Bukan masalah besar..." ucapku.

"Mungkin tidak banyak yang bisa saya ucapkan, tapi... Kalau kalian tidak keberatan... Saya menjahitkan baju untuk petualangan kalian"

"Eh?"

.

"..."

Aku menarik lengan baju-ku, ini memang berbeda dengan yang dulu, warna merah, dengan sedikit kemiripan seperti baju karate... Ini berlapis dua...

"Kau keren, K-H-U-S-K-H-U-S!" ucap Wa-san mengalung leherku dengan satu tangannya dibelakang-ku.

"Ouch... Itu sakit..." ucapku.

"Heh... Cuma segini kok..."

Aku melirik Wa-san, bajunya seperti siswa laki-laki, atau mungkin jendral berpakaian Korea... Sarimana Nona Yue Ying mendapatkan ide masa depan... Hah...

"Bagimana jika kita segera pergi?" tanya Reina.

"Setuju!"

.

Setelah selesai dengan menanyakan A Step berikutnya dari Nona Yue Ying. Kami segera menemui Gan Ning, Lu Xun, dan Ling Tong. Segera menuju A Step berikutnya, dan menemukannya.

"Nah, ini dia tempatnya" ucap Lu Xun, gembira karena kahirnya keluar dari Shu.

"Rio" panggilku, dia mengangguk dan berjalan kepintu warna-warni itu, menusuk pedangnya, dan mengulang kejadian yang sama, yaitu jatuh ditempat. "Ukh..."

Rio berdiri lagi dan memasuki duluan tempat itu, kami segera mengikutinya dengan tenang, walau sedikit ada firasat dariku... Mungkin...

"UWAAAH! LIHAAAAT! Bahkan A Step juga benar-benar berupah sebuah mesin! Warna bagus, besarnya menutupi ruangan... Huwaaa~ Wa mau disini terus..." ucap Wa-san, dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sudah kuduga... Ternyata A Step benar-benar serasi dengan kerajaan yang ditempati.

ZIIING...

"Hei, apa itu?" tanya Ling Tong menunjuk sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu tinggi dan sangat besar, bahkan mencakup 216 cm... Atau mungkin lebih.

"Hei... Apa itu..." tanya Ling Tong lagi.

"Tenang saja dia tidak menyerang, dia itu hanya menjaga mesin jika ada kerusakan pada mesin" ucap Lu Xun.

"Hwaaaa! Ini robot terkeren yang pernah wa lihat!" ucap Wa-san. "Seharsunya ini bisa wa bawa pulaaang..."

"Ro, robot? Apa itu namanya ya?" tanya Ling Tong lagi.

"Entahlah... Apa itu mesin baru?"

"... Bukan apa-apa..." jawabku, Wa-san sampai mengambil-ambil masa depan. Bodoh!

Kami meninggalkan robot itu dan berjalan ke sebuah lingkaran.

"Ini sejenis pemindahan, kita harus turun pakai ini" jelas Lu Xun.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa..." ucap Wa-san kecewa.

"... Oh sial... Tombolnya hilang..." ucap Lu Xun setelah mengecek sekliling.

"Jadi kita harus pulang? Hee..." ucapku, agak kaget.

"... Tapi, mungkin dia... Nyawa mesin... Itu..." ucap terbata-bata Wa-san, menunjuk robot itu.

"Memang cuma itu satu-satunya cara... Tapi..."

"..."

"Wa sangat minta maaf... Tapi wa hargai pekerjaannya yang menjaga mesin-mesin A Step ini..." ucap Wa-san.

Aku terdiam, Rio mengambil pedangnya, begitu juga Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Wa-san. Ini tidak terdengar baik...

TRAAAANG! ZIING! CRKRAAAK! IIING! BZZZT...

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." ngos-ngosan mereka.

"Fiuh, mesin ini cukup sulit... Pembuatnya patut diberi tip" ucap Wa-san, berjalan ke robot itu dan mengambil sesuatu.

Kami berjalan lagi ke tempat utama dan menuju ke bawah. Dibawah itu ada beberapa tangga, bagus... Kami akan kewalahan dan terpaksa menerjunkan diri dari sini. Tapi itu hanya mimpi... Heh, I believe I can fly...

"Kita harus turun mengunakan tangga? Kita seperti sedang di lantai 60..." protes Wa-san kesal.

"Lantai 100 yang benar..." ucapku.

"Ayolah, ayo kita turun saja..." ucap Lu Xun.

"Hah..."

Wa-san menghela nafas kesal, begitu juga Reina. Kalau Wa-san sih... Ku maklumi karena dia Putri tidur yang sinis alias pemalas. Kalau Reina, aku tidak tahu...

"Tapi, ku harap A Step ini juga dari mesin!" ucap Wa-san segera berlari.

"Hei, jangan terburu-buru Wa-san..." ucapku, memperingati.

"Ayolah, mungkin wa bisa mencatat lagi mesin-mesin baru, hehe..."

KRAK!

"Eh...?"

Mulut-ku terbuka lebar, tidak mau di tutup, aku segera berlari ke arah Wa-san yang berdiri tepat di retakan, tapi...

Kenapa aku begitu lambat... Asal aku bisa lebih cepat... Asalkan aku bisa secepat angin, dan seluwes air... Aku... Akan sempat menolong Wa-san.

Aku bisa melihatnya, aku bisa melihat wajah Wa-san yang pucat dan matanya melotot karena kaget.

Aku bisa melihatnya...

Aku... Tidak bisa melihatnya lagi...

.

.

.

* * *

Gyaaaah, semoga besok Wa bisa buat fic! *ngebut*

AUpu: karena orangnya udah pergi, aku aja ya yang bilang, Review guy?


	13. You or You?

Lanjot! Mumpung malem minggu!*joget cesar* digidaudigidaudiyeyeye asek asek joss!*mumpung Aupu lagi nonton YKS*

KuroragiUum:

Nah, muncul dah... Imagination, full of harem and Yandere's... Hem, bisa diartikan pijakannya patah ditempat dan Wa jatoh... Aaaaakh... THANX!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Hahahaha, Lu Bu pakai hak tinggi, Lu Bunya yang patah... *Aupu: TERBALEK!* what!? Oh, okeh... THANX!

Evil Red Thorn:

Lain kali wa hati-hati deh... Yups, Yue Ying kan strategis, jadi punya ide-ide terbaik!*plak* Ano... Wa emang jatoh sih... Tapi liat aja... THANX!

* * *

Aku menendang serpihan lantai kebawah. Wa-san... Tidak tampak lagi, lantai ini terlalu tinggi, terlalu tinggi itu sebenarnya... Kenapa harus begini... Aku menatap kearah Rio, melihat pedangnya dan segera mendapatkan ide, aku mengambil pedang Rio dan aku segera turun lewat serpihan itu.

Kebetulan aku melihat kain gorden yang panjangnya sampai kebawah, aku meneguk ludah dan menendang dinding itu, menusuk pedang Rio ke gorden tersebut dan meluncur kebawah.

"Lift" ucapku kecil, menjaga mata-ku kebawah.

BREEEET!

Aku meloncat setelah sudah 50 cm kebawah, dan meniup-niup tangan-ku gara-gara kelamaan memegang pedang. Huah... Merah padam...

"Oh, Wa-san!? Wa-san!?" panggilku, kalau bisa, berteriak.

Aku terus berteriak, rasanya tidak ada apa-apa... Dimana kau? Padahal aku yakin dia pasti disini...

"Wa-san!"

Teriak-ku berlanjut, tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku... Dan... A Step... Wa-san... Dimana sebenarnya... Kenapa tidak ada...

CREK...

"Ehm?"

Aku berlari ke arah sesuatu yang berbunyi itu, dan mengambil sesuatu. Ini... Ini apa...?

"Hei, Replica! Apa mau-mu mengambil pedang-ku tanpa izin sekalipun!?" tanya Rio, mereka sudah sampai...

"Ehm... Maaf, aku terbawa..." ucapku, melempar pedang Rio tanpa sarungnya.

"Wuah"

"Wa-san... Tidak ada?" tanya Reina.

Aku mengeleng sebelum terdiam. Dan menghela nafas dengan tampang kecewa, Reina hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menunduk hingga wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Kita tidak bisa mendengar tawanya lagi... Canda'annya lagi, dan berisiknya..." ucap Reina.

"Iya..." ucapku.

"... Kau tahu, Replica? A Step harus di hancurkan" ucap Rio, cuek.

"Aku tahu..."

Aku berjalan ke A Step, membiarkan Reina membuka A Step dengan kekuatannya yang aneh. Seperti biasa, itu berhasil... Namun aku harus menangkapnya yang jatuh.

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya dengan ini?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Aku percaya si Replica ini bisa, dia sejabat bukan dengan Wa-san?" tanya Rio, menunjuk-ku.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik..." ucapku, berjalan kedepan A Step.

Wa-san... Maaf jika aku mengambil pekerjaan-mu, tapi aku harus, menghentikan A Step. Aku konsentrasi penuh, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran-ku...

"Hapus lingkaran merah itu, lalu sambungkan ke lingkaran pertama" ucap Lu Xun, aku segera menurutinya.

Lingkaran itu...

"Bagus!" ucap Gan Ning.

"Berarti sudah dua ya?" tanya Ling Tong tersenyum.

"Hem..."

Aku mengangguk. Dan kami segera membalik badan dan menuju kembali, akhirnya gantian harus menaiki tangga, ini membunuh-ku.

.

"Huaaaah, kaki-ku sakit" ucapku.

"Capekan kami yang naik turun tangga" ucap Rio.

"A Step kedua sudah selesai, apakah kita harus ke A Step selanjutnya?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Tentu"

Kami kembali berjalan. Aku menoleh kebelakang, A Step... Wa-san... Dia kemana? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja, jadinya menyeramkan bukan? Tapi... Sudahlah...

"A Step ketiga dimana?" tanyaku.

"Hem... Mungkin di Wu ada..." ucap Lu Xun.

CRING!

"Ehm? Hei, Lu Xun, apakah yang tergantung di kantong celana itu..." tanyaku, menunjuk kantong celana Lu Xun.

"Oh ini? Ku dapatkan dari Wa-san, ini terbuat dari kaca dan dapat menyilaukan cahaya yang cantik, karena itu kupikir aku membawanya untuk dijadikan sebuah jimat, ngomong-ngomong kenapa ini ditempelkan dimata?" tanya Lu Xun.

"... Itu punya Wa-san, bisa berikan untuk-ku?"

"Hem, boleh..."

Lu Xun memberikan kacamata itu. Aku hanya menatap sambil menghela nafas. Wa-san... Semoga saja, kau tidak mati walau terjatuh setinggi itu... Dengan kata lain 'I begging you'...

"Ayo kita ke Wu" ucap Ling Tong.

"YEAH!"

.

"Wow, Wu masih berperang?" tanyaku.

"Yeah... Aku percaya itu..." ucap Gan Ning.

"Bagaimana kita mencari A Step dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya Reina.

Lu Xun segera ragu-ragu untuk mengangkat jawabannya itu, dia merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya, lalu akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

"Me, menyusup..." ucap Lu Xun.

"... Kau bercanda?" tanyaku, tidak yakin. Lu Xun hanya terdiam. "Jadi, benarkah...?"

Lu Xun mengangguk sambil mengarahkan matanya ke tanah.

Aku melirik Reina, Reina tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti... Begitu juga Rio... Tapi, cuma aku yang ragu...

"Bagaimana...?" tanya Lu Xun.

"Kita harus mencobanya" ucap Rio, angkat bicara.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, walau tidak cukup untuk percaya, tapi sebaiknya aku percayai sepenuhnya untuk Lu Xun, toh, belum dicoba, dan aku takut begitu.

"Inggat Original? Wa-san jatuh ditempat namun tidak tampak sama sekali... Itu artinya..." belum lagi percakapan-ku selesai, langsung dipotong oleh Rio.

"Aku bertaruh dia sudah mati" ucap Rio. "Aku bertaruh begitu, karena taruhan-ku selalu meleset!"

Rio tersenyum, namun yang kulihat itu senyum yang pedih. Sama seperti-ku. Aku ingin sekali menangis... "Dasar bodoh, mana ada taruhan seperti itu!" ucapku.

"Aku yang membuat taruhan, jadi diamlah" balas Rio.

Rio dan Wa-san teman lebih dulu sebelum aku... Dan pasti, itu sudah menjadi kenangan lama... Dan, jika tidak ada Wa-san... Apakah aku perlu... Membuat kenangan juga... Benarkah...

"Ayo, Khusina, Wa-san akan sangat marah jika kau begini terus" ucap Reina.

"... Aku tidak perlu takut, karena dia sudah tidak ada" ucapku.

Reina hanya tersenyum kecil kearah-ku, aku menghela nafas dan meneguk ludahku sebentar. Yang ketiga... Ada dikekat Wu... Keempat, itu selanjutnya.

"Ayo, kita harus hati-hati..." ucap Ling Tong.

"Apa kau mau ikut campur tangan hah Ling Tong?" tanya Gan Ning dengan suara yang lebih ke ketus.

"Tidak"

"Kalian selalu seperti itu?" tanya Reina.

"Ya" jawab Gan Ning dan Ling Tong bersamaan.

Aku hanya cuek, aku sudah sering melihat mereka begitu... Sekarang bukankah lebih baik aku mencari A Step ketiga secara menyusup ke Wu? Heh...

"Kalian tidak bisa lewat!" ucap seseorang, suara yang sangat familiar.

"Eh?"

TRAAANG!

Pisau kecil orang itu melempar kearah-ku, namun Rio menangkisnya dengan pedangnya. Wow, ternyata Rio punya kecepatan yang bagus.

Sebelum itu...

Bukankah wajah, baju, tinggi, dan senjata itu... Sangat familiar? Ya...

Aku menuruni tangan Rio dan menatap orang itu dalam-dalam. Aku tidak yakin sepenuhnya, tapi aku harus percaya diri, tak ada cerita jika tidak ada jawaban.

"Wa-san!?" teriakku.

.

.

.

* * *

Gyaaaah, ujian menyebalkan! Huhuhuhu... THANKS! Review guys?


	14. Do not ever happen again!

No Way wa mau belajar buat ujian!*plak* rencana author sih belajar sama Rival yang rengking 1... Tapi ga berani, ntar didahului dengan berantem... -_-" tapi akhirnya wa berusaha dengan Aupu-chan! THANX!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Iya,... Thanx telah mendoakan! Iya, ga peduli agama deh... Kita tetap sama!*kok enerjik jadinya...* enak dong jadi kepala sekolah, buat semua siswa lulus, muahahahaha! THANKS!

Evil Red Thorn:

Yups, wa masih hidup! Tapi baca dulu... Wuah!? *tepuk tepuk punggung Evil* Narator-chan, jangan jahat!*disumpel juga* THANKS!

KuroragiUum:

Oi... Anak orang tuh... -_-" whatever, mungkin memang lebih baik Da Qiao diselamatkan, tapi what about Xiao QIao? Hah... THANKS!

* * *

"Wa-san!?" teriakku kembali, dia menatap heran kearah-ku dan membuka mulut.

"Wa-san...? Kalian mengenali-ku sebagai orang lain...?" tanyanya, dengan wajah datar.

"... Jadi itu bukan kau...?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menjawab, Ya.

Aku menunduk, tidak sempat mengatakan "Oh" atau menjerit menangis. Tapi... Apa benar dia bukan Wa-san? Suara, wajah, tinggi, dan baju itu... Baju itu milik buatan Yue Ying... Tak mungkin kebetulan!

CREK

"Jangan diam saja, Lu Xun, Gan Ning, dan Li..." aku memotong percakapan Rio dengan tangan-ku ku naikkan.

"Biar aku yang melawannya..." ucapku. "Ini kesempatan sekali dalam seumur hidup..."

"Ta, tapi...!"

"Aku pinjam pedang-mu!"

Aku menyambar pedang Rio dan berlari ke arah Wa-san, bukan... Wa-san yang lain. Sampai membuat-ku agak jauh dari Reina dan Rio, dan Gan Ning, Lu Xun, Ling Tong. Wa-san dari tadi melompat, salto, jungkir balik, saat aku menyerang. Membuat keringat-ku membasahi dahi dan pelipis-ku.

"Gerakan Khusina seperti monyet..." ucap Reina.

"Monyet vs Monyet" balas Rio.

"..."

Aku mengayunkan pedang ini secara sembarangan, walau aku tahu ini gila... Tapi percayalah, rasanya ada statik listrik yang menyetrumku. Dan bahkan... AKU TIDAK BISA MENGUNAKAN PEDANG! Aku cuma bisa menggunakan panah... Itu saja...

Keringat-ku terlalu banyak, bahkan terkadang ini menghalangi pengelihatan-ku. Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak menyerang? Cuma mengelak dan tidak ingin terluka, aku juga tidak ingin melukai-mu tapi dengan berat hati... Sulit.

"Bagaimana dengan Rio hah!?" tanyaku.

"..."

"Bagaimana... BAGAIMANA DENGAN AUPU!?"

CRASS!

Satu goresan dalam di lehernya, terlalu dalam sehingga banyak darah yang menetes-netes. Dia segera menutupi lehernya dengan sebelah tangan, dengan nafas yang memburu cepat, dia sampai sempoyangan tak beraturan.

"Uhuk!" batuknya, dia buru-buru memindahkan tangannya dari leher ke mulut-nya, dia mundur dengan langkah besar.

"Wa-san!"

Dia mengangkat tangannya dengan tekstur 'tenang' aku hanya terdiam sebentar, itu menandakan berhenti sebagai jawaban. Dia... Baik-baik sajakah?

"Huff... Huff.. Huff... Wa digerakkan dibawah idiologi... Ceritanya panjang... Jadi jangan tanya" ucapnya, menutupi kembali lehernya itu.

"Aku harus bertanya! Kenapa kau tidak segera datang kepada kami, hah!?" ucapku.

Dia menggeleng pelan beberapa kali sambil tetap mundur 'Dead end' itulah yang dibelakangnya, terdapat sungai dengan arus yang kencang. Aku merasa, insting-ku mengatakan dia akan menjatuhkan diri.

"Huff... Jangan mendekat!" bentaknya, aku segera memperhentikan langkah-ku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Wa tidak inggin menyakiti-mu, ataupun membiarkan terus digerakkan. Wa hanya hidup, supaya dapat berguna untuk-mu... Tapi, sekarang percuma..." ucapnya, kedua alisnya dinaikkan dengan wajah khawatir, dia mengangkat satu kaki kedepan dan mendorong dirinya sendiri kebelakang.

Aku segera berlari kearahnya, jangan telat... Tapi itu cuma kemauan. Mendekatinya dan mengenggam tangannya, itu cuma imajinasi. Melihat senyumannya untuk terakhir kalinya...

"ITU CUMA MIMPI! MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAN!" aku terduduk dengan kedua lutut menyentuh tanah, kuremas apapun yang ada di samping-samping-ku. "IDIOT!"

.

Aku berjalan pelan ke arah mereka-

-Ya, mereka

Aku menyeret pedang yang dilumuri darah begitu banyak, begitu merah, begitu kental... Rio yang menyadarinya menatap kaget. Rio segera berlari dan berhenti didepan-ku, tatapannya mengatakan, apa-yang-terjadi.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan kepada-ku!? Itu sakit... Aku tidak mau lagi... Berpetualangan seperti ini..." bentak-ku, ku lempar pedng itu tanpa sarung ke arah Rio. Rio hanya menghindar karena yakin dia tidak dapat menangkapnya tepat.

"Khusina..." Panggil Reina. "Kau, menangis...?"

"Aku tidak menangis kak Reina!" bentakku, dia cukup kaget melihat-ku seperti ini.

"Tapi itu air mata..." ucap Reina, dengan nada khawatir.

Aku mengusap mata-ku dengan punggung telapak tangan-ku dan melihatnya.

"Aku... Benar-benar menangis..." ucapku. "Bodoh!"

Aku duduk ditempat, menutupi mataku dengan kedua lengan-ku. Aku tidak harus menangis... Perayalah... Tapi... Air mata ini keluar tanpa diperintah!

Aku mendengar langkah kaki menujuk kearah-ku, sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyelimuti-ku, kain halus yang menyentuh rambut dan pipi-ku.

"Aku tahu kau menangis..." ucap Reina. Memeluk-ku.

"... Bodoh amat..." lirih-ku, walau lebih ke berbisik.

"Replica, kau... Membunuhnya?" ucap Rio, menatap pedangnya yang dilumuri darah.

"... Iya... Aku membunuhnya... Sniff... Aku yang salah..." tangis-ku. "Padahal kalian berjanji untuk mendamaikan wilayah ini... Tidak ada perang..."

"Itu percakapan saat di Shu, kau menguping?" tanya Rio, dengan nada meninggi. Aku mengangguk lemah. "... Katakan sekali lagi, apa yang kau dengar..."

"..."

"Cepat" perintahnya.

"Mengubah buat kedamaian yang diciptakan sendiri, mengubah peperangan jangan pernah terjadi..." ucap-ku.

"Jika Ayahnya tidak membawa-mu... Aku tidak akan bertemu Khus-Khus" ucap Rio, melanjutkan kalimat itu. "Apa kau masih ingin mengatakan, kau tidak ingin berpetualang?"

Aku terdiam, melanjutkan tangisan-ku sebentar. Sesaatnya Reina melepaskan pelukannya, akupun berdiri dan menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku menarik perkataan-ku tadi!" ucapku, penuh percaya diri.

"Bagus... Kau tidak menyia-nyiakan mimpi-mu" ucap Rio mengayun pedangnya untuk menghamburkan darah dan memasukkan ke sarungnya.

"Mimpi-ku?"

"... Kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Wa-san itu, Khus-Khus tampak ingin sekali menolong wilayah ini. Apakah aku benar?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku lupa kalimat segampang itu.

"Jadi?" tanya Lu Xun, sudah menyaksikan adengan drama menyedihkan.

"Kita pergi! Apa lagi!?" tanyaku semangat.

"YEAH!" teriak Gan Ning berlari.

"Hei! Kau curang!" bentak Ling Tong lari mendahului Gan Ning.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan menghela nafas. Heehee, ini kedua kalinya, aku membunuh orang yang ku sayangi, dalam bentuk dan keadaan yang sama... Tapi, dari kedua orang itu, tidak ada dendam atau benci terhadap-ku.

Melebihi.

Mereka menyorak dan memperjuangkan-ku.

.

.

.

* * *

Huaaaaaaah... Review?


	15. Replica you are

Sebelum wa pindah dari Aupu... *Slow motion* Aupuuuuuuu~  
Aupu: get away your ass from me moron. *tendang Wa*  
Wa: aouch...

Aiko Ishikawa:

Thanx nee-san! *cap jempol* Kalau perang disekolah harus bawa penggaris, buku, dan pensil!*plak* Ya nggak apa, apa kok. GANBATTE!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Rio: baka... *maling muka*  
Wa: kau dingin amat ye... -_-"  
Oh pelajaran zaman Praksara itu! Wa jadi ingat... :3 GANBATTE!

* * *

Aku berlari dibelakang mereka. Meninggalkan Yi Ling, sungguh perbuatan yang tidak manusiawi... Tapi, mungkin menyelamatkan Yi Ling dengan menghancurkan A Step Wu akan lebih baik.

"Original!" panggilku, tidak memperhentikan langkahku.

"Apa!?" jawabnya, dengan nada ketus. Ntah cuacanya yang dingin atau dinginnya karena Rio... Aku merasa gemetaran.

"Jika, jika aku mati, dan kaulah yang paling bersalah karena tidak membagikan semua kekuatanmu padaku!"

Ucapanku terdengar sangat tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak peduli. Karena, aku tidak ingin kehilangan, aku ingin menjadi cepat, jangan terlambat. Aku ingin menjadi kuat, jangan menyerah.

Aku memang Replica, tapi apakah itu mengartikan bahwa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama dengannya.

"Replica, diamlah. Aku juga inggin kuat" ucap Rio, tetap menatap kedepan.

"KYAAAA!"

Suara Reina terdengar di belakang, aku- bukan, bukan cuma aku, Rio, Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning segera berbalik dan menge-rem gerakan lari mereka.

Aku menghampiri Reina yang terjatuh, karena apa? Rasanya aneh, dia tidak tersandung, karena jalannya tidak begitu berantakan, dan cukup mulus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku, membantu Reina berdiri.

"Ya, aku merasa didorong..." ucap Reina, menyapu lututnya yang berdarah sedikit.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari dari peperangan!" ucap seorang, suara wanita yang terdengar cukup lembut walau marah.

Aku hanya membantu Reina bangun, sambil melihat siapa yang berteriak. Mata-ku terbelalak kaget.

"A, apa artinya ini...?" tanyaku, menatap Reina dan juga menatap wanita yang tadi berteriak itu. "Re, Reina ada dua?"

Reina menyapu kotoran tanah-tanah di lengan bajunya. "Sudah kuduga, kau itu adalah Original-ku, Cai Wenji!" ucap Reina.

Aku mengangga. A, apa? Re, Reina?

"Kak Reina!? Kau juga seorang Replica!?" tanyaku, masih terbawa terkejut.

"Yah, aku dibuat dua tahun yang lalu" jawab Reina.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa dimasa depan!?"

"Karena Monster itu..."

"Haa..-" ucapanku segera terpotong saat mendengar irama lembut tapi menyetrum.

"Kalian banyak bicara! Lawanlah, saya musuh kalian!" ucap Cai Wenji siap memainkan alat musiknya yang menurutnya adalah sebuat senjata.

Aku terpental, dan terdorong ketanah. Menyeret-ku secara sendiri. Irama apa itu... Badan-ku terasa tersetrum dan tak bisa bergerak... Aaargh... Punggung-ku dan lengan-ku sangat sakit.

Rio mengambl pedang dari sarungnya dan berlari kearah Cai Wenji. Segera mengayun dengan ganas. Ayunannya mematikan, sedalam kebenciannya, dan sedalam insting yang sudah ia tahan susah payah.

"Ah!" Cai Wenji kembali memainkan alat musiknya(Yang menurut Author, lupa apa itu namanya... -_-")

Rio salto kebelakang dengan satu tangannya yang menyentuh lantai secepat mungkin, dan berakhr dengan sebelah lutut menyentuh ketanah.

"Lu Xun, Ling Tong, Gan Ning! Kenapa kalian diam saja?" tanyaku.

"... Aku... Tidak bisa menyakiti wanita..." ucap Gan Ning, melipat tangannya didepan dada, sambil mengerutu.

"HEAH!"

Rio kembali menyibak pedangnya, dan kebetulan atau jangan-jangan ada angin baru membuat pedang Rio mengenai senjata Cai Wenji dan hancur. Terbelah dua.

Cai Wenji terduduk dan menatap kaget, Rio menatap dendam kepada Cai Wenji.

"Sa, saya cuma seorang perempuan..." lirih Cai Wenji lebih ke berbisik.

"Aku tidak peduli, perempuan atau laki-laki, aku akan membunuh-mu"

Rio segera mengayun pedangnya, aku menutup mata-ku rapat-rapat.

TRANG!

...

Bunyi pedang? Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan dan melihat... Seseorang datang dengan memukul Rio dengan tongkatnya, namun ditangkis Rio dengan sarung pedangnya yang terdengar keras itu. Seseorang-

-Ya seseorang...

Itukan... GUO JIA!

"Bala bantuan hah, kau menjemput Istri-mu?" ucap Rio, terdengar kesal(Iri kali... *Ditebas)

"Tidak, saya cuma menuruti Yang Mulia Cao-Cao, dan kau... Lu Chuo Kuo, ide apa kau menghianati Wei!?" tanya Guo Jia.

"Apa? Lelaki ini berasal dari Wei?" tanya Cai Wenji kaget. "Maafkan saya..."

"Jangan bodoh Nona Wenji! Dia menghianati Wei!"

"Tidak juga..." Rio segera mendorong sarung pedangnya dan mengayun pedangnya yang panjang itu, mengenai perut Guo Jia dan mengoresinya. "Dari duu, aku telah menghianati Wei..."

"Ugh..." Guo Jia terkapar, hanya dengan satu serangan mendadak dari Rio.

"Tuan Guo Jia!"

Cai Wenji segera menghampiri Guo Jia yang menutupi perutnya dengan sebelah tangannya itu. Rio memasukkan pedangnya ke sarungnya dan membalikkan badannya.

"Itulah, yang membuat kalian lemah!" bentak Rio, dia segera berjalan kearah kami. Sesaat dia berdiri disebelah-ku, dia segera angkat bicara. "Sisanya ku serahkan untuk-mu"

"Eh?"

Sisanya serahkan untuk-ku? Bisa apa aku? Aku memang kenal Guo Jia, juga Pang De, juga Cao-Cao... Tapi aku yang sekarang, bukanlah yang mereka kenal! Rio inilah yang pantas disebut 'Dreck'

Pikiran-ku berhenti saat Reina mendekati mereka berdua, Reina mengambil tongkat Guo Jia dan menunduk mengarah kearah mereka.

"Tongkat ini, buat-ku... Original, aku inggin menyelamatkan ini... Juga inggin berguna untuk-mu Original, aku... Akan menghancurkan A Step!" ucap Reina.

"... Jadi, kau memakai nama Reina...?" tanya Cai Wenji, Reina hanya mengangguk.  
"Nama yang indah..." ucap Cai Wenji, membuat dari beberapa kami agak kaget.

"Terima kasih, Original... Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa terutama Yang Mulia kalian"

Reina membalik sebelum Cai Wenji tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk lemah. Aku hanya bisa senang, walau... Kata-kata Reina itu... Cukup mirip dengan perkataan Wa-san sebelum dia mati...

_"Wa hidup hanya untuk berguna untuk-mu, tapi sekarang percuma..."_

...

_"Inggat kalimat pertama Wa-san? Khus-Khus tampak inggin sekali menyelamatkan wilayah ini..."_

...

Apakah adakah arti, di antara kata-kata seperti ini...

.

Khusina Angelika's POV: OFF  
Normal's POV: ON

.

_Seorang anak kecil dengan mata hitam coklat kemerahan(?) itu berlari di tengah tanah yang barusan disiram hujan, alias becek. Punggung baju anak itu basah dikotori lumpur, karena kadang ia terpeleset. Namun senyum lebar masih saja terurai dibbirnya._

_"Tante! Tante!" panggil anak itu, setelah sampai di tempat tujuannya. "Lihat ini!" anak itu menunjukkan ukiran Anak ayam berwarna coklat._

_Wanita yang dipanggil tadi, menunduk sehingga tingginya menyamai anak itu, mengelus rambutnya lembut dengan wajah ramah dan sopan yang tersenyum._

_"Wah... Kau pintar..." ucap Wanita itu. "Tapi... Kau tidak bisa membuat-ku..."_

_Perlahan-lahan, wanita itu berubah menjadi tersimbah darah... Senyuman lembut itu hilang menjadi senyum menyeramkan yang membunuh..._

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak seseorang, terbangun dari tidurnya yang dialasi selimut. "Huff... Mimpi...?" orang itu menepuk dahinya, dan mendorong sedikit kembali tidur.

SRET...

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya seseorang yang masuk dengan membuka tirai sambil membawa baskom berisi air hangat.

"Ehm... Ya" jawab orang itu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang baru masuk.

Seseorang yang membawa baskom berisi air hangat itu menaruh disamping kepala orang yang berbaring itu dan duduk bersujud didekatnya.

"Jangan menganggap saya orang asing, saya Diao Chan..." ucapnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Ini dimana?" tanya orang itu.

"Di Hu Lao" jawab Diao Chan mengecek keadaan.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Sudah ku katakan jangan menganggap saya orang asing... Sya hanya mau menganti perban di lehermu..." ucap Diao Chan. "Kamu bisa duduk?"

Orang itu segera menuruti permintaan Diao Chan, dia duduk dan membuka perban dilehernya itu memberikannya pada Diao Chan. Diao Chan hanya menatap leher orang itu yag sudah mulai tertutup lukanya dan menceburkan perban bekas itu kedalam air hangat.

"Kamu mau mandi?" tanya Diao Chan.

"Tidak, mau pergi..." ucap orang itu. "Ugh..."

"Jangan bangun dulu!" Diao Chan mendorong orang itu. "Badan-mu pasti sakit-sakitan bukan? Mau ku bawakan makanan?"

"Tidak merepotkan?"

"Tidak, hihi..." ucap Diao Chan, kembali tersenyum lembut. "Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh saya tahu nama anda?"

Orang itu memegang lehernya sebentar dan dahinya. Lalu dia kembali menoleh Ke Dia Chan.

"Wa-san..." jawab orang itu santai.

"Salam kenal... Saya yakin, Wa-san tidak kebertana untuk tinggal disini"

"Tidak bisa!" bentak Wa-san, seketika membuat Diao Chan kaget. "Wa harus bertemu dengannya, untuk memperbaiki kesalah pahaman!"

.

.

.

* * *

Kelihatannya wa mempercepat waktu, jadi alurnya juga ikut cepat*plak* Review!?


	16. DOA

Aupu: kamu ini, satu hari ngetik melulu...  
Wa: ya namanya juga bakal jarang-jarang kesini... -_-"  
Aupu: whatever...

Oh yah, D.O.A itu Death On Arrival!

Thanx for kliking! And Reading of course!

* * *

Diao Chan hanya menatap Wa-san binggung. Baru bangun, jawaban dan perkataan macam apa itu? Karena waktu yang ditunggu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Diao Chan sangat lama, Wa-san segera berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Ah, Luka-mu itu belum sembuh total!" ucap Diao Chan, buru-buru berdiri.

"Dimana jalan keluar Hu Lao?" tanya Wa-san.

"Eh?"

"Wa menanyakan-mu sebuah pertanyaan, haruskah kau menjawab atau wa mencari jalan sendiri?" ulang Wa-san dengan nada ketus dan dingin.

"Tapi, nanti luka-mu ter..-"

"Jawaban yang salah, wa cari sendiri"

Wa-san keluar dari tempat utama dan mencari keadaan. Keadaan disini berisik sekali, banyak orang buru-buru dan banyak orang yang terpaksa mencari pertanyaan secara kasar.

Insting Wa-san mengatakan, 'Yang Mulia disini pasti sangat jahat dan kejam'

Ya, benar... Insting yang tepat sasaran.

Wa-san kembali ke tujuan utama, mencari kanan dan kiri. Terlalu ramai, menghalangi pemandangan. Rasanya seperti inggin memanggil raksasa untuk menyapu tempat ini sekaligus kerajaan-kerajaannya.

Wa-san segera menghampiri seorang pria dan angkat bicara.

"Di mana Kerajaan Wu?" tanya Wa-san tidak memulai dari mana.

"Maaf saya sibuk..." jawab orang itu, membuat insting Wa-san kembali bekerja dan mengatakan harus membunuh orang itu.

"Jawaban yang salah... Jawab atau mati"

"... Le, lewat pintu utara..."

"Terima kasih"

Wa-san segera menyerobos, walau merasa lukanya sudah kembali terbuka... Tapi untuk memperbaiki kesalahan pahaman, kenapa tidak?

.

Normal's POV: OFF  
Khusina Angelika's POV: ON

.

"Hah... Hah.."

Aku mengelap keringat-ku dan menatap lagi kedepan. A Step sejauh apakah ini... Daripada berpikir soal itu...

Aku melirik Reina, Replica berumur 2 tahun yang sama dengan-ku, hanya saja aku 7 tahun dibuat... Reina yang sadar dipandang itu segera menatap-ku dengan wajah yang mengatakan, Ada-apa?

"Tidak... Aku hanya tidak sadar dan kaget saat tahu Kak Reina juga dibuat..." ucapku.

"Ya, umur-ku cuma 2 tahun, tapi aku tetap lebih dewasa dari-mu" jawab Reina.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya... Tapi umur-ku 7 tahun..." balasku tidak mau kalah.

"Kalian bertanding soal umur? Bodoh sekali" ucap Rio, menghentikan perlawanan umur ini.

"Heh..." Reina mendengus menyerah.

"Hei, hei, itu A Step" ucap Lu Xun, menunjuk kedepan.

Aku menatap kedepan, ya. Benar, sebuah pintu warna-warni seperti biasanya. Kami berhenti di depan pintu itu, seperti biasa, Rio menusuk pedangnya, pintu itu kembali menghilang, dan sejarah mengatakan bahwa Rio segera terjatuh setelah membuka pintu itu tak berubah.

Kami segera memasuki ruangan A Step itu, warna tempat itu merah darah, lagi-lagi aku merasa sakit melihat pemandangan A Step yang berjenis Wu kali ini.

"Warnanya menyebalkan" ucap Rio, rasanya kami memang sangat mirip. Original dan Replica, kenapa tidak?

"Ya, benar... Tapi saya yakin A Step ini tidak terlalu buruk" ucap Lu Xun.

"Kau belum pernah kesini?" tanyaku, menoleh ke arahnya.

"... Kami tidak di izinkan oleh Guru kami..." jawab Lu Xun gugup.

"Kami?"

"Ya, selain Lu Xun aku dan Ling Tong adalah murid dari Guru Lu Meng" ucap Gan Ning menunjuk-nunjuk Ling Tong.

"Jangan sembarangan menunjuk-ku sialan" ucap Ling Tong dengan tatapan pembunuh.

Oh ya, aku lupa... Bahwa Lu Xun, Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong itu murid dari Lu Meng... Bodohnya aku... Tapi itu tidak penting.

"Hati-hati, monster" ucap Lu Xun, menaiki sebelah lengannya dan menandakan kami untuk berhenti.

"Hah?" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Dia datang" ucap Ling Tong, mengambil Nunchaku-nya.

"Kau bercanda!"

Sesuatu segera berlari bermeter-meter secara ngebut. Tunggu, bentuk yang aneh dan sama sekali tidak familiar. Itu benar-benar monster! Warnanya coklat dan terlihat seperti kayu, saat pertama kali kesini... Aku tidak pernah melihat ini!

Gan Ning segera melempar pedangnya dan melilit monster itu, giliranlah Lu Xun yang berlari kearahnya dan mengayun kedua pedangnya berulang-ulang hingga mencabik-cabik monster yang tak bisa bergerak gara-gara terjebak di rantai pedang Gan Ning.

"Hah... Ini lemah!" ucap Gan Ning merasa puas.

"Hahahaha..." tawaku sedikit terpaksa.

Aku melipat tangan-ku dan menghela nafas.

"Cepatlah..." ucap Rio.

"Ah, maaf..." jawab Lu Xun kembali berjalan.

Apapun yang dikatakan Rio, masalah segera tidak sewot. Ajarkan ilmu itu kepada-ku! Ehm... Tidak mungkin, itu mustahil.

CREP!

"Eh?" ucapku kaget sedikit ketika seuah pisau kecil menancap ke dinding di depan. Aku segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Itu kejam, meninggalkan anak baik seperti wa..." ucap suara familiar itu... Wa-san...?

"Wa-san...?" ucap Rio agak kaget.

"Yo" sapanya.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Berjalan kearah Wa-san dengan wajah menunduk, hingga mata-ku tidak begitu kelihatan.

"Kau..." aku mengepal tangan-ku dan memukulnya, namun dia segera mengelak karena sudah terbiasa. Namun tetap saja wajahnya itu terkejut bukan main. "KAU IDIOT!"

"A-apa-apaan ini! Sambutan macam apa ini Khus-Khus!? Hidoi!" ucap Wa-san mengipas-gipas tangannya dengan wajah pucat. Takut bukan main dia. Walau terdapat kata Jepang, aku masih mengerti!

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang hah!? Kau berengsek..."

"..."

"Apa maksud-mu dengan 'Wa anak baik'?" tanya Rio, eneg.

"Wa-san anak baik!" ucap Wa-san senang.

"Jangan menganti topik pembicaraan!" ucapku, sekarang aku menendangnya dengan sebelah kaki-ku, dia segera menangkis.

Ku lakukan hal yang sama dengan kaki sebelah-ku lagi. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan-ku, aku meletakkan kedua tangan-ku di atas tanah. Hal yang berbeda, dia segera menunduk dan menyeret kakinya didepan tangan-ku. Aku segera jatuh.

"Ugh!"

"Wa menang" ucap Wa-san duduk disamping-ku.

"Tapi kau curang" balasku.

"Sekali menang tetaplah menang"

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Gan Ning mengaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Yosha..."

Wa-san membantu-ku berdiri, aku berdiri tegap walau kepala-ku sedikit pusing. Sudahlah.

Aku mengikuti mereka semua, menuju ke A Step dengan Wa-san segera mengikuti-ku. Aku tersenyum kecil, kami selalu bertengkar... Ini keberapa kalinya ya...

"Hei Wa-san, dulu kita selalu bertengkar ya?" ucapku.

"Ya... Soal merebut bacon trakhir..."

"Ah ya"

"Wa yang menang"

"Dan merebut pensil yang sudah di runcing Nenek... Aku yang menang"

"Soal siapa yang mengunakan kamar mandi duluan... Hahaha, wa ngakak pas itu..."

"Di, Diam..."

"Lalu bertengkar merebut siapa yang lebih cocok untuk Rio..."

"Apa!? Aku tidak inggat! Aku tidak inggat!"

"Wa yang menang, tapi wa menolak"

"Oh..."

"Itu masa-masa yang sudah hampir hilang dikepala-ku, hem... Iya..."

"Hei, mau sampai kapan berbicara?" tanya Rio kesal.

"Sorry"

Reina menghela nafas, dia berjalan kearah A Step.

...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa... Kenapa ya? Rasanya memang seperti ini, seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini tidak biasa.

"Tidak mau terbuka..." ucap Reina yakin.

"Ah... Ini di kunci dengan kode! Yag Mulia Sun Jian pasti memasang Kode!" ucap Lu Xun ketakutan dan tegang.

"Jadi A Step tidak bisa dihancurkan!?" tanyaku, dia menggeleng.

"Sial... Apa jadinya Yi Ling nanti!?" ucap Ling Tong kesal.

"... Wa ada ide!" ucap Wa-san polos.

"Kau?"

"Ya, Lu Xun bisa kau bakar tempat ini?" tanya Wa-san, membuat-ku tersentak kaget.

"Bi, bisa... Tapi..."

"Kenapa kau tidak menurut? Ini satu-satunya cara"

Lu Xun terdiam. Dia segera mengambil beberaa barang di kantongnya dan melempar ke arah-arah tertentu. Tempat ini segera terbakar.

"Uah!" teriak-ku.

"Bagus... Lu Xun, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Reina, Ri-chan, dan tentu saja kau Khus-Khus... Pergi dari sini" perintah Wa-san.

"E, eh...?"

"Cepat!"

"Bagaimana dengan-mu!?" tanya Rio.

"Berisik, tidak usah bertanya-tanya soal wa"

Wa-san menatap kejam. Barusan saja menatap santai dan tenang, sekarang penuh dengan kekejaman. Lu Xun hanya bisa menurut, polos sekali... Tapi Gan Ning dan Ling Tong juga segera. Apalagi Reina... Cuma ada aku dan Rio disana.

Diantara kebakaran itu, aku hanya bisa terduduk karena kaget tiba-tiba ini terbakar. Aku menunggu sekali jawaban Wa-san atau dia akan angkat bicara. Walau ini bukanlah hal yang tepat. Jika kaki-ku tidak sakit... Sial...

"Huff..." hela Wa-san, menjepit beberapa pisau kecil di antara jari-jarinya.

"Kau mau apa dengan itu?" tanyaku.

"Merobohkan tempat ini, dengan cara mengikat beberapa pisau dengan tali atau benang terdekat... Tunggu, dimana wa bisa mendapatkannya? Sudahlah, lalu wa lempar ini menancap ke kayu-kayu penahan tempat ini, Lalu menariknya" jelas Wa-san, yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sherlock Holmes(?)

"Tunggu... Kalau ini dirobohkan... Kau akan tertimpah!"

"Loading-mu cepat sekali... Tapi ya, memang benar. Agar Yi Ling tidak dihancurkan A Step, Y U No?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak inggin mencepati waktu. Aku benci kaki-ku dan tubuh-ku yang mudah sakit dan terluka. Aku tidak sekuat Rio atau Wa-san.

"Ri-chan, bawa Khus-Khus pergi secepat dan sebisa mungkin!" perintah Wa-san.

"Kau menolong-ku!? Kenapa kau tidak ikut saja dengan-ku!? Tempat ini sudah hampir roboh karena terbakar!" bentakku.

"Khus-Khus... Ehm..." Wa-san menggeleng pelan. "Ri-chan! Satu kesalahan, dan wa akan segera membunuh-mu"

Rio mengangguk, dia mencengkram kerah baju belakang-ku dan menarik-ku. Hei, ini menyeret-ku...

"Semoga beruntung" lirih Wa-san.

Aku tidak mendengarnya... Tapi aku bisa tahu dari gerak mulut-nya. Sekali lagi, aku tidak pernah bahagia... Kematian? Haruskah ada? Kesakitan? Apa artikah itu? Kesedihan? Kenapa tidak menjelaskan itu secara benar?

Biarkan waktu menjawab...  
Kalau bisa cepat...

"Ehk... Original? Leher-ku tercekik..." ucapku memegang leher-ku.

"Lebih baik menjauh dulu, percuma jika kau sedih disini" ucap Rio lari secepatnya. Kau membunuh-ku.

"..."

Aku sedih? Hell no, aku sudah pernah melihat ini... Setiap hari, setiap saat. Tapi, rasanya aku inggin tertawa. Sekeras dan sekencang mungkin. Agar tidak menangis. Semoga itu terjadi. Okay... Ini perpisahan. Tapi... Kenapa aku bisa berkata seperti ini?

Sial... Mata-ku sedikit kabur... Sedikit...

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata-ku perlahan-lahan. Ini... Tempat apa ini? Oh yah, ini pasti mimpi.. Gara-gara aku tidak sengaja tertidur. Gara-gara Rio berusaha membunuh-ku(?) dengan mencekik-ku atau dia benar-benar inggin cepat. Kenapa aku mesti tahu?

Ini mimpi, dan aku tahu karena sekujurnya berbentuk jaring laba-laba. Ohyaa... Tempat ini cukup menyeramkan. Orang bilang jika mimpi itu artinya tidurnya nyenyak. Tapi kalau mimpi buruk sepertinya tidak nyenyak ya... (-_-")

"Halo, apakah cuma aku seorang disini?" tanyaku, mencoba mencari jalan.

Aku mencoba mencari tempat, tapi ini aneh. Mimpi adalah segala sesuatu yang kita mau dan dikeluarkan lewat mimpi. Tapi kenapa cuma aku yang berdiri disini?

Aku menghentikan langkah-ku, beberapa meter kedepan aku melihat sesuatu. Sesuatu atau seorang atau sebuah ya? Never mind...

Yang pasti aku melihat sesuatu... O, jangan bertanya lagi. Sesuatu itu berwarna hitam pekat. Seperti bayangan.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Setelah aku sudah sekitar 90 cm(-_-") aku melihat jelas. Hitam pekat... Sekujurnya. Aku melihat, tangan... Kaki... Rambut yang panjang... Itu semua berwarna hitam, namun kelihatan itu terjebak sesuatu yang mengikat.

Kedua matanya bulat terang berwarna kuning menyinar, mulutnya terbuka dan tidak mengeluarkan suara. Tunggu... Rasanya aku pernah melihat ini... Tapi... Apa? Dimana? Kapan?

Dan tentu saja satu jalan yaitu menanyakan kepada mahkluk ini. Entah mahkluk halus, mahkluk hidup, ataupun mahkluk mati. Aku menunduk dengan sebelah lutut menyentuh tanah, dan memicingkan mata-ku.

Kepala-ku tetap tidak mau berpikir atau bekerja.

"Kau ini apa?" pertanyaan bodoh dan idiot yang keluar dari mulut-ku. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya.

Sunyi.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan-ku. Dia tetap seperti biasa, mengangga tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara. Setelah aku menatap malas kepadanya, dia tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara yang halus.

"Kau... Ini... Apa... Kau, kau ini apa..." ucapnya.

"Eh?"

"Eh..."

Sunyi.

Insting-ku berkata, mahkluk ini mengulang tiap kata-kata-ku. Ini seperti perekam suara yang sudah agak error, tapi bagaimana-pun juga dia berbicara.

"Eh... Kau... Ini... Apa... Eh... Eh..." ulangnya dengan nada halus.

"... Aku Khusina Angelika" jawab-ku. Mungkin seharusnya jawaban-ku adalah 'Aku ini manusia'

"Khu... Sina...?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Walau ku tanya lebih, yang akan muncul di mulutnya hanyalah suara yang mengulangi tiap kata-kata-ku.

"Khu... Sina... Khusina... Khusina... Khusina..." ulangnya. Aku hanya menatap demikian, dia terlihat menyukai nama-ku, atau dia menangkap sesuatu dari ucapan ulang-mengulang itu. "Ku... S... Hina..."

Sunyi kembali.

Aku menangkap omogannya, bukan dia yang menangkap omongan-ku. Teringat oleh-ku untuk sesuatu. Aku mencengkram kepala-ku berusaha menginggat nama itu yang sangat familiar untuk-ku. Khusina... Bukan Kushina...

.

_"K-H-U-S-I-N-A!" teriak seseorang segera melompat ke arah-ku, namun aku segera mengelak. Karena kejadian ini pernah terjadi._

_"Sorry, salah-ku" ucapku._

_"Heh... Kau sudah bisa mengelak ya?" tanya anak itu, dia segera berbalik dan mengosok-gosok keningnya._

_"Kau tahan banting ya Wa-san... Dan hentikan sifat konyol-mu itu" ucapku memperingatinya._

_"Tidak, karena siapa tau wa bisa menjadi grup pelawak!"_

_Aku meliriknya kurang yakin. "Ohyaa?"_

_"Kau menyeramkan!"_

_"Sudah, sudah..."_

_Seseorang segera menghampiri kami berdua. Seorang Wanita yang aku kenal tante yang selalu kami berikan kerajinan tangan kami. Dia tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, ya aku ingat, dia tante yang sangat disukai anak-anak sekeliling._

_"Kushina... Bukankah sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berlagak dewasa? Jadilah anak-anak, itu menyenangkan..." ucap Wanita itu tidak lepas dari senyumannya._

_"Ya, sekalian sifat tomboy-mu itu juga di jadiin feminin" tambah Wa-san, aku segera memberikan Aura kelam dibonus tatapan membunuh kearahnya._

_"Hmp, Tante! Nama-ku Khusina! Bukan Kushina!" ucapku._

_"Kau mengatakannya sebagai Khusina, tapi ditelinga semua orang terdengar seperti, Kushina" komentar Wa-san, aku segera memberikan aura kelam lagi. "A, Ampun..."_

_"Heheh, memang benar kata Wa-san" ucap wanita itu setuju._

_"Uuh... Tante tidak perlu mengikutinya!" protesku menunjuk Wa-san._

_"Hem... Bagaimana jika kita memudahkan saja?"_

_"Memudahkan?" tanyaku dan Wa-san._

_"Khusina, di bagian 'Kh'nya kita baca sebagai 'Khs' bagaimana?"_

_"Khsana..." lawak Wa-san._

_Aku segera menendang Wa-san, namun dia segera menunduk. Bertengkar itu hampir setiap hari. Soal makan, minum, main, dan tidur._

_"Bagaimana? Khusina?" tanya Wanita itu._

_"... Ya! Aku menyukainya!" ucapku, tersenyum lebar._

.

Itu dia... Berarti mahkluk ini adalah...

.

.

.

"BANGUN!" teriak Rio, di depan telinga-ku.

"YA AMPUN! YA TUHAN! DEMI NEPTUNUS!" teriakku, latah.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Reina, memberi-ku air minum.

"Ya... Aku cuma Day-dreaming..." jawab-ku, bukannya menerima air minum. Aku menepuk-nepuk telinga kiri-ku yang habis di bunuh oleh serangan teriakan Rio.

"Dei driming?" tanya Ling Tong binggung.

"Maksud-ku mimpi di siang hari..."

"Kau bermimpi apa memangnya? Kau tidur selama 3 hari" ucap Gan Ning.

"... Sayang sekali, aku lupa..." jawab-ku.

"Oh, sayang sekali... Padahal saya inggin mendengarnya..." ucap Lu Xun kecewa.

"Iya, aku juga" tambah Ling Tong. Gan Ning dan Reina juga inggin tahu.

"Tapi, yang ku rasa, itu mimpi yang mengembalikan kenangan"

"Tadi kau bilang lupa" ucap Rio.

"Kan sudah kubilang ku rasa!" ucapku. "Tapi... Mimpi itu, melegakan-ku..."

"Heh?"

Wa-san... Kau pasti masih hidup. Kau tadi mati, dan akhirnya kau hidup.  
Karena itu, setelah ini, aku akan menemukan-mu, secepat-cepatnya!

.

.

.

* * *

Huaaaah~ BUSET! Lebih dari 2000 kata!? Amazing, amazing...  
Aupu: *lempar sendal ke Wa*  
Wa: *mengelak* review?


	17. The immortal Nightmare (2)

Ohala! Karena pinjem hape dari papa wa, wa mo buat fic!*lebay* thanx!

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Ikkut! Wa juga mau main ayunan!  
Aupu: ... kamu ini  
Wa: thanks nee-chan! Yaaaaaay! *lari*

.

Aku berdiri dan mengeleng geleng kepalaku sambil memejamkan mata. Aku membuka lagi mataku dan menatap ke arah tempat yang habis terbakar. A step?

"Wa... san?" tanyaku.

Reina menggeleng pelan. Beryanda tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu.

Aku mendengus kesal, berjalan kearah tempat yang hangus terbakar itu. Benar-benar sudah roboh dan tak ada tanda-tanda terbakar seseorang. Aku menendang tiap kayu-kayu yang ada didepanku sambil celingak celinguk.

"Dia pasti masih hidup... dia itukan senangnya mati-hidup mati-hidup!" ucapku penuh keyakinan dan tetap menendang kayu didepanku.

"Kau yakin..." balas Rio. "Artinya taruhanku melesetkah?"

"..."

Aku tidak menjawab, tiap kata kataku pqsti akan membuatnya menjelaskan seperti rumus MTK. Atau dia lebih menyeramkan?

TRAK!

Sebuah pisau kecil melesat dibawahku, aku mundur secara reflek dan mundur terus saat pisau itu terus keluar dan melesat di depanku.

"..."

"Hei... Wa-san?" tanyaku menatap heran kepada seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter didepanku. "... Ayo! kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Aku memperhentikan langkahku dan maju kearahnya. Dan aku yakin dia tetap seperti biasa, dikontrol. Sudah kuduga bahwa luka itu memang sangat mustahil.

Aku menyerang dengan mencoba memukul. Dia menahan dengan sebelah tqngannyq. Tatapannya penuh dengan amarah pembunuh, kosonh, dan dendam yang menyakitkan.

Aku menendang salah satu kayu dan kayu tersebut terlempar mengenai keningnya. Mencuri kesempatan, aku menendang wajahnya. Cukup tidak sopan, tapi bisa apalagi aku?

Dia terjatuh keras dan pingsan.

"Maaf..." ucapku kecil.

"A, aku akan mencoba ulang memindahkan luka itu" ucap Reina menghampiri Wa-san.

"Kau hebat juga ya" ucap Ling Tong.

"Terima kasih... Walau aku merasa bersalah"

"... Targetnya selalu kamu ya, Khusina..." ucap Lu Xun.

"Hah?"

"Targetnya untuk dibunuh selalu kamu, inggat?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Memang benar apa kata Lu Xun... Tapi, kenapa selalu aku ya... Aku belum mengerti.

"Apa kau membuat sesuatu kepadanya hingga dia membencimu?" tanya Rio.

"Mana mungkin!"

"Memang benar kata Rio... Dia menyerangmu dengan pwrasaan dendam walau dikontrol, bukankah aneh?" ucap Lu Xun lagi.

"Aku tidak mengerti... Apakah artknya..."

"..."

"Wa-san membenciku?"

.

Aku menatap kearah lain untuk beberapa waktu. Wa-san belum sadar total. Lukanya memang sudah membaik... Tapi... Sejak kapan ya, Wa-san membenciku. dari mana aku harus tahu? Aku tidak inggat...

"Kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Ling Tong yang ternyata sudah ada didekatku selama aku berpikir.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"... Dia sudah sadar"

Aku kaget sedikit, takut sedikit, dan penasaran sedikiy. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya yang duduk sambil beberapa kali mengecap mulutnya.

Dia membuka matanya dan menatap kesegala arah dan menatap tangannya.

"Hei, wa masih hidup" ucapnya agak senang.

Aku memberanikan diri mendekati Wa-san dengan perasaan yang sangat sakit.

"Oh, Khus-Khus! Kau khawatir ya? Sudah tidak apa-apa, lukaku sudah tidak ada lagi" ucapnya girang.

"Wa... Jika dulu aku pernah membuat sesuatu yang menyakitimu... Aku minta maaf, karena dulu itu... Aku hilang ingatan bukan...?" jelasku.

"Ouh, apa itu? Candaan baru? Abole juga. Kau berbicara lucu"

"Aku serius! Kau membenciku-kan? Kau berkali kali mencoba membunuhku!"

"... Saat umurku 4 tahun, wa berharap akan mendapatkan kebebasan dari Ibu, Ayah pergi cukup lama. entah dia meninggal atau apa... Ayahmu seorang Ilmuwan menjadikan beberapa orang sebagai kelinci percobaan... setelah hasil yang sama itu sama sekali tidak memuaskan, dia membakar tiap rumah... Para orang mencoba menyelamatkanku, beberapa diantara mereka mati didepan mataku. selama dia masih bisa tertawa... dia akan menjadi dendamku. dan aku inggin membunuh orang terdekat miliknya dan membiarkan wa yang tertawa kali ini." jelas Wa-san.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membunuhku!?"

"... Wa lupa..."

Aku menatap heran dan sangat takut kepadanua, dia cuma mengehla nafas.

"Jika kau tidak mempercayaiku lagi, kau boleh berpetualang dan meninggalkanku disini." ucap Wa-san.

"A, aku percaya padamu!" bentakku walau ada sedikit paksaan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu wa akan bersamamu dulu~"

Dia tersenyum kecil padaku. Walau tidak dipaksakan, tapi menurutku... Aku tetap ingin bersamanya... Karena dia... Ugh, sudahlah... Aku tidak bisa berpikir dalam kondisi yang makin menipis ini.

"Yaaah... Kelihatannya sudah seperti ini ya?" ucap Gan Ning menguap lebar.

"Ya, ayo ke A Step berikutnya" ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika istirahat dulu?" ucap Wa-san.

"Baru bangun sudah minta istirahat?" tanya Ling Tong.

"Yah, yah, yah... Karena wa terlalu capek untuk berjalan bermeter meter"

"Alasan"

"Dari mana kau tahu..."

Semua segera tertawa. Reina hanya menghela nafas. Dia terlalu banyak mengunakan kekuatannya...

"Kita harus ke Jkn berarti? Karena cuma disana yang dekat" ucap Lu Xun.

"Ayo!"

Wa-san segera lari. Katanya habis energi, tapi lari seperti bawa sepeda motor... Aku jadi binggung.

.

"Capeeeek..." keluh Wa-san.

"Baru 6 meter kok..." ucapku yang menatap kesebelah, ya aku berjalan disebelah Wa-san saat ini.

"Ya ya..."

Aku menatap sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis. Ya... Mungkin lebih baik begini. Sesaatnya, tiba tiba bohlam 15 watt muncul diatas kepalaku.

"Hei Wa-san, apa kau inggat saat menentukan namaku? Antara Khusina dan Kushina bersama Tante itu?" ucapku, dia menatap heran.

"... Seingatku... Itu tidak tertulis di sejarah kita manapun juga" ucap Wa-san

"Hah?"

"Menentukan Khusina dan Kushina? Apa kau inggin menganti namamu?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau soal itu, itu yang kita bahas bersama sama saat berumur 9 tahun. Inggat?"

"Tapi kita ada... Aku menginggatkannya"

"... Tante yang membahas namamu? kau tahu Khus-Khus? Kita masih harus mencoba menghidupinya! Dan lagi, dia tidak pernah membahas soal nama"

Aku takjub. Itu mimpi? Tapi itu bukan hanya sekedar mimpi... Aku inggat sangat detail. Mimpi... Mimpi...? Bahkan Wa-san tidak tahu? Atau memang benar, itu tidak pernah terjadi?

"Tapi, Tante itu selalu salah menyebut namamu, 'Khusina' menjadi 'Kushina' dan menurutnya itu nama yang punya kedekatan" ucap Wa-san.

"... Wa-san... Boleh kau ceritakan, tentang gerbang itu...?"

"... Gerbang itu... Kenapa tanya"

"Mungkin ada kunci, yang dapat melakukannya...

.

.

.

Sorry tidak pakai line... Karena lagi pakai hape dan hapenya udah gila... *plak* THANX


	18. Hurt inside

Fyuh, Sengoku Basara: The Last Party bikin deg degan! *padahal lagi nonton dan lagi dipause* serius~ liat Sengoku Basara jadi keingget Om Kren... (Xiahou Dun) *ngomong ngomong apa hubungannya ya? - plak* dan nangis... HUAAAAA! Magistrate! HUAAAA! Mitsunari! Tunggu... Kamu masih hidup. *dilempar Mitsunari*

ScarletAndBlossoms:

Kata kata Nee-chan... Memberi wa ide! Yaaay! *plak* Blossoms-neechan dan Scarlet-nii juga samakan?  
Aupu: sok tahu kamunya...  
Wa: jahatnya! QAQ  
Guava: cuma saya yang tidak sibuk... THANKS!

* * *

Wa-san's POV: ON

_Terang berwarna putih... Ini dimana ya? Tidak gelap, malahan terang, ya sudah kukatakan tadi... *sweatdrop* lagipula, banyak sekali kode kode yang kelihatan terbang. Melayang diudara, tak ada alas, mereka berputar putar ditempatnya._

_Aku berjalan terus dengan tenang, ini pasti... MESIN YANG SANGAT BAGUS! Kalau saja dijual didunia nyata, aku akan membelinya lebih dari 10.000 buah... Bagusnya... Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari adanya kekurangan._

_Kekurangan, iya... Kekurangan. Oh!_

_"Khusina! Khusina!" teriakku dari jalan dan berlari._

_Aku tidak tahu aku berlari kemana, tapi aku tetap berlari sambil berteriak namanya. Berkali kali hingga suaraku agak serak, dan suaraku habis. Aku berhent berlari dan mulai berjalan, kode kode itu menghilang. Dan ada satu gerbang unggu didepanku. Besar dan melayang layang._

_Aku merasa aneh, aku mencoba mendekati gerbang itu dengan keberanianku, dan menyentuhnya. Hanya gerbang biasa, tidak ada yang spesial..._

_"Apa kau pikir begitu?" tanya seseorang, aku segera menoleh kebelakang, dan melihat sesuatu, itu berbadan manusia tapi berwarna abu abu semua._

_"... Siapa kau?" tanyaku._

_"Hei... Tidak ada cerita jika tidak ada jawaban, jadi... Begini... Kuharap kau mengerti, perbuatanmu..."_

_"... Wa hanya mencoba untuk menghidupinya, wa tentu mengerti!"_

_"Hasilnya...?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh ya, siapa aku? Aku ini dirimu..."_

_"Apa kau sejenis Replica dan wa Original!? Dan ohyaa, mana Khusina?"_

_"Bukan, bukan, aku hanya bayanganmu... Dan, Khusina...?"_

_Dia tersenyum menyeramkan lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

_"Ada ditempat yang sama denganmu..."_

_"Hah? Wa tidak melihatnya, jangan jangan petak umpet?"_

_"..."_

_Dia menujuk kebelakangku, kegerbang dibelakangku. Gerbang misterius yang tidak ada apa apanya. Aku membalik badanku, berjalan pelan lagi kearah gerbang itu, perlahan lahan menyentuh gerbang itu. Benar benar tidak terjadi apa apa._

_Seketikanya, gerbang itu terbuka tiba tiba dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa tangan, menangkap lenganku, kakiku, bahkan kepalaku. Menarikku masuk perlahan lahan..._

.

Wa-san's POV: OFF  
Khusina's POV: ON

.

"Terima kasih..." ucapku mengangguk pelan.

"Cerita itu bagus... Kau pendonggeng?" tanya Gan Ning meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Haha, sayangnya bukan" jawab Wa-san agak kesal.

"Apa kalian tidak berpikir bahwa kalian disebut, ditempat yang sama?" tanya Lu Xun menoleh kearah kami, menoleh kearah belakang.

"Benar! Wa tidak menemukan Khus-Khus! Kenapa kau sembunyi dariku?" tanya Wa-san melirikku.

"Jadi ini salahku?" tanya tanyaku merasa tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Sudah, kalian ini... Berisik sekali..." sahut Ling Tong menguap.

"Setuju" tambah Rio mengangguk angguk.

Aku melipat tanganku dan menghela nafas. Mereka yang tidak bernasib sepertiku atau Wa-san, tahu apa? Merasa bahwa itu hal yang gampang, yang menurutku sulit dan misterius. Wa-san berhenti melirikku dan menatap lagi kedepan.

"Hidup itu pendek..." ucap Wa-san mulai mengalih perhatiannya keatas langit.

"Heh?"

"Sudahlah lupakan okay? Itu dia Jin"

Wa-san menunjuk kedepan dan segera mengikuti Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning. Begitu juga Rio dan Reina. Aku tiba tiba berhenti melangkah tanpa mengikuti mereka. Aku, replica... Apakah artinya, aku tidak sama dengan manusia?

"Hoi, kau sedang apa heh?" tanya Gan Ning bertolak pinggang sambil mengeryit keningnya.

"... Aku datang" balasku, dengan mengikuti Gan Ning yang mulai berjalan lagi.

Kami kembali berjalan lagi, hingga langkahku kembali berhenti saat Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning berhenti didepan kami. Iya, didepan Wa-san, Rio, dan Reina. Lu Xun mengambil dua pedangnya dan menghunuskan kedepan kami.

"Ayo kita berduel lagi!" perintah Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun!?" teriak Ling Tong agak kaget.

"Kita belum tahu apa tujuan mereka disamping A Step itu! Apa tidak ada diseorangpun kalian yang mencurigai mereka? Mereka datang tiba tiba kewilayah ini!"

"Lu Xun!? Tapi bukankah..." ucapan Gan Ning terpotong oleh Lu Xun yang menyerang kearah Rio.

Rio menarik pedangnya dari sarung dipinggangnya dan menangkis satu pedang Lu Xun. Rio mengangkat sarung pedangnya sesaat Lu Xun mengayun pedang satunya lagi disamping lengannya. Rio mendorong sarung dan pedangnya, membuat Lu Xun mundur seketika.

Ling Tong mengambil Nunchakunya dan memutar mutarnya, Reina mengambil tongkatnya dan mencoba mematahkan rantai Nunchaku itu, namun dipukul Nunchaku milik Ling Tong dengan cepat.

"Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan..." sahut Gan Ning mengambil juga sabitnya.

Wa-san melempar salah satu pisaunya dan selanjutnya keaah Gan Ning, dan segera dipotong oleh Gan Ning, Gan Ning meloncat kearahku dan mencoba menyerangku yang tidak memiliki senjata saat ini. Wa-san dengan luwes, melempar pisaunya, kembali dipotong Gan Ning.

Ling Tong meloncat hingga kakinya mendarat ditongkat Reina, segera mengayun Nunchakunya seketika Reina segera mengangkat tangan sebelahnya, dan membiarkan lengannya mengenai Nunchaku milik Ling Tong.

"Lots of luck!" teriak Rio mengayun pedangnya, membuat Lu Xun meloncat kebelakang Rio, dan berlari kearah Wa-san yang sibuk melempar pisau pisaunya kearah Gan Ning. Sesaat Lu Xun mengayun pedangnya dan hampir mengenai Wa-san, aku berlari kearahnya dan membiarkan lengan dan punggungku tergores.

Sakit...

Pedih...

Bau yang tidak sedap...

.

Khusina's POV: OFF  
Wa-san's POV: ON

.

Aku kaget, begitu aku tidak sadar Lu Xun menyerangku dan Khusina segera menjadi tameng untukku. Darahnya, banyak yang keluar, dan terakhir mendarat di tanah.

_"Ada apa? Jangan kurung wa disini!"_

Suara... Suara apa itu...? Kepalaku...

_"Tetap disini... Jangan kemana mana...! UAAAAGH!"_

_CRASS!_

Darah... Kesakitan... Tajam... Teriakkan... Mengalir... Menetes... Lagi... Menetes lagi... Merah... Darah... Merah... Pekat... Pekat... Tajam... Teriakkan...

.

Wa-san's POV: OFF  
Khusina's POV: ON

.

"HENTIKAAAAAN!" teriak Wa-san seketika, dan tiba tiba jatuh terduduk. Aku lihat, darah mengalir dari matanya, nangis darah... Bagaimana bisa?

Seketika kami semua segera berhenti menyerang satu sama lain. Dia gemetaran, meinding, dan menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, hampir menunduk. Dia ketakutan, ini pertama kalinya... Aku melihat dia ketakutan...

"Sudah... Dia... Dia terluka karena melindungi wa...!"

.

.

.

* * *

Fyuh... Maaf lama, review dan beritahu letak kesalahnya ya! *mata cling cling kegedean*


End file.
